Love Lost is Love Gained
by Siriusly-Mooney
Summary: What would have happened if Sirius had a daughter and she met Harry? This is a story about what happens when Sirius' daughter enters Hogwarts. The story combines elves and the wizarding communty into a fun and exciting tale that you will never forget.
1. Prologue

Love Lost is Love Gained

By: Peony Boffin and Ruby Burrows

Prologue: A Window to the Past

It was getting late; the bright green numbers on the digital clock declared that it was quarter to one in the morning. On the road, only one car was visible.

Sirius Black looked over at his wife, even after four years of dating and over a year of marriage, he still could not believe how fortunate he was to have her. A gentle rustle in the back seat turned his attention away from his wife and to the infant sleeping soundly in her carriage. Shadows moved across her face, illuminating her dark hair... Sirius's hair. He smiled at the small form of his six month old daughter.

"Beautiful, is she not?" He heard a musical sounding voice whisper.

"Yeah," he replied, looking up at the face of his wife. She smiled, then sighed, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, it is-it is nothing."

"Something's wrong, I know it."

"Well, do you think it to be a... wise decision?"

"Do I think what was a wise decision?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Making Harry her Secret- Keeper?"

"We've been through this Aiedail, you know that they're after you, and it is only a matter of time until they come after her, this is the only way to make sure she is safe."

"What if something is to happen to Harry? I believe then the charm will be lifted."

"Lily and James won't let anything happen to Harry."

"I suppose."

"You suppose what?"

"I suppose that you are correct, they will not let anything happen."

Sirius looked back at his daughter, she was awake now, her deep blue eyes that mirrored his own were looking back at him curiously. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"I'm glad she and Harry get along so well."

Aiedail nodded.

"You expected them not to?"

"Well, of course they would get along!" There would be no way they wouldn't! That would be unacceptable." Sirius said resting his feet on the dashboard.

"You should not do that."

"Do what?"

"Put your feet there."

"Why not?"

"If we crash it shall break both your legs, and I am not certain if I would be able to heal them."

"We're not going to crash."

"Nothing is certain; you know that I am not accustomed to Muggle driving methods."

That was true; Sirius knew everything a person could know about Aiedail.

"Want me to drive then?"

"Please tell me that you are using sarcasm. If you were to drive there would be no doubt of a crash."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sirius, do you think you could be any less mature?"

"Oh, I have ways to go until I break the immaturity record."

"And what is the record?"

"I dunno the mature and responsible thing to do would be to go and look it up. But I'm not going for the responsibility record, now am I?"

"No, but I wish you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe it to be self-explanatory."

Sirius snorted. "You sound like Remus."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Either way, Remus is the responsible one. And there has to be at least one responsible adult in this family."

"And that's you?"

"It is obviously I. If you were to look at yourself from another persons point of view would you trust yourself with the life of our daughter? Sorry, but you could not keep even a Chia Pet alive for more than two weeks."

"I kept it alive for a month! Thank you very much."

Aiedail laughed.

"I'm serious!" Sirius yelled.

"I am aware that you are Sirius, Sirius. But you should be more serious about how long you are capable of keeping things alive."

"You're trying to discredit me!"

"Let us see: Chia Pet- 1 month; goldfish- 3 weeks; Sea Monkeys- an amazing 16 hours-"

"How can you tell if a Sea Monkey is dead? You can't!"

"Either way, dead or alive, you flushed them after 16 hours. Now, oh, yes, cactus-2 months. I never understood that, because one does not have to actually take care of a cactus, only water it every few weeks. Where was I? Oh, Tomogatchi- 2 days."

"The battery was dead!"

"And the responsible thing would be replacing them, but you threw it into the garbage disposal."

Sirius grumbled, there was no way be could argue with that. He decided to humor his wife and take his feet down.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Sirius didn't reply.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment now?"

Sirius stayed silent.

"Alright then, how about I purchase you a new Tomogatchi?"

Sirius looked over at her and smiled, "It better not be purple this time."

"Alright."

He smiled again and looked out the window at the passing scenery. He heard Aiedail humming softly.

Aiedail finally broke the silence," You do realize that not a lot of women would put up with you."

He smiled, "And that's why I love you."

"Because I tolerate you? James tolerates you. Does that mean you love him?"

"Yep, I'm madly in love with James. I may be leaving you any day now for him."

"I love you, too."

"That's what I thought."

"You are just being conceited now."

"What? I don't think I've ever been this insulted in my whole life!"

"You probably have."

"Not by my own wife."

"Until I met you I would never have dreamed of insulting anyone. I learned it from you, so it is your fault."

"Yeah, are we there yet?"  
"Almost."

"Well, hurry up."

"Why? You have nothing planned."

"Shows how much you know."

"You are correct. I am sure that you do not have anything planned."

"Yeah, okay, I'm tired; I want to go to bed."

Aiedail looked at him curiously, "So there is a way to tire out Sirius Black."

"Yeah, but don't go spreading it around."

Aiedail turned to look at their daughter as they pulled into the drive of a beautiful Victorian house.

"We are home," she whispered.

Sirius exited the car, opened the back door and took his daughter from her carriage. He held her up so she blocked the almost full moon from his face, as Aiedail walked over and stood next to him. Then all three of them, Sirius carrying the yawning baby, made their way up the porch and into the house.


	2. Chapter 1: Pig Boy’s Welcoming

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 1: Pig Boy's Welcoming

"This place sucks," said a mop of black shaggy hair just visible over a towering pile of boxes. "Why couldn't we just stay in Glasgow? My whole life was there. My school, my friends, Carli was starting to fancy me! She could have been my first girlfriend. But since Dad keeps moving us, I'm going to die a virgin."

Sixteen year old Artemis looked over at her pouting younger brother, Paris.

"Pare, why are you talking about losing your virginity at thirteen? And anyway, with looks like yours, you're destined to die a virgin."

"Shut up!" Paris yelled.

"Artemis, Paris, please be quiet," said their mother, Laura. Who was busy unpacking a box of china on the front lawn to make sure nothing was broken, "I would like our stay here to be a pleasant one."

Artemis sat down on a beanbag chair that was sitting on the drive. She fished her iPod out of the messenger bag sitting near her feet and started listening to 'Death of an Interior Decorator', _Author's Note: Don't you love Death Cab for Cutie? So, this is the second revision of this chapter. Because the original was boring. On South Park today...Cartman became a millionaire and the Kyle (whom I love) got a hemorrhoid and almost died. So, it turns out that the only reason Kyle lives is to watch Cartman be miserable. And now back to the story._ while watching three large, burly men struggle with her wardrobe. While watching them she couldn't help but think that it would have been a lot easier if she had emptied out her clothes. But like Paris, she didn't want to move, so she took it on herself to make it as hard for them as possible.

Looking around she noticed that this was the most boring and bland place she has ever stayed in her life. All the houses looked exactly the same. Looking up at the sign post she thought, 'Privet Drive, even the name is boring.' Losing interest in the struggle with the wardrobe and the bland surroundings, she decided to take a look inside number 7, her new home.

It wasn't anymore exciting inside than out. The only thing that vaguely caught her interest was the cupboard under the staircase, which she thought might be a good place to let her pictures dry, since whenever she left them in her darkroom, Paris always touched them.

'Pictures,' she thought, 'They always tell so much.' She had always been upset that there were no baby pictures of her. There were of Paris, just not her. Her father, Trevor, said they got a new camera and he kept putting the film in wrong. It was believable; he was never good with technology.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall, but stopped to look in a large mirror leaning against the wall next to her parent's new bedroom. She was the same Artemis she had always been. Same black hair, same deep blue eyes, and same concert shirt as she had on that morning, but something felt different. It felt like the last piece of a puzzle was finally placed in her mind, or taken out for that matter. She walked back downstairs, slowly making her way to the front door, but then she stopped. She heard voices from outside, the two of her parents, and one she didn't recognize.

"Yes, Mr.Byrnes. It's a really lovely neighborhood, a very low crime rate-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by clattering, and in walked an unhappy looking Paris.

"Hey, Paris! What's going on out there?"

"I dunno," he replied, "Some fat kid asked us to dinner, I hope we're not the main course."

"Paris, that's a horrible thing to say, for all you know he has an eating disorder."

"No, Artie, you have to see this kid, he looks like a pig." Paris was the only one who could call Artemis 'Artie' she hated it if anyone else did.

He grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the picture window in the living room, to get a good look at the kid. He looked like a pig in every sense.

The Pig Boy looked at the picture window and saw Artemis. An ugly pink blush formed on his face, it enhanced his resemblance to a pig even more.

"Artemis! Where are you? There's someone here who would like to meet you." Her mother yelled from the porch.

"Paris," Artemis whispered quickly, "Tell Mum I'm outback, I don't feel much like socializing at the moment."

"Okay," he said. Artemis smiled her thanks and made her way toward the kitchen. "Mum! Artemis is trying to sneak out!"

"Paris! I thought you- how could you? Oh, you're dead!"

"That's for the virginity slur," he sneered throwing open the front door. Artemis stood there; she could not believe that her only brother had sold her out. 'I swear,' she thought, 'I'll kill him, he's dead, he's dead.' She began contemplating her revenge as she walked slowly toward the door; by the way her revenge involved a black garbage bag, and a rather sharp ice pick ...

"Artemis, this is Dudley Dursley," her mother said, motioning to the Cartman-esque _Author's Note: Cartman, hahaha don't you love him? I don't but he makes the show interesting._ blob standing in front of her. "He lives at number Four."

"How, er...lovely," said Artemis stiffly, she had never seen anything less lovely in her life.

"Hmm..." said her mother, noticing her formality."He's sixteen as well."  
"Wonderful, but I'm not going to be sixteen until November." Said Artemis, still being extremely formal.

"Yes, it is wonderful," interjected Dudley, clearly only hearing the first word of her sentence. He eyed Artemis up and down, seeing him do this made her shudder, and feel like she had to vomit. There was something wrong with this kid, and she knew it.

"Are you cold?" her mother asked, seeing her shudder.

"No," Artemis answered blankly, "I'm fine."

"Well, Dudley has invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, alright," said Artemis, "I'll go tell Paris."

"He already knows, no need to," her mother said. Artemis wasn't going to get out that easily.

"So," she said, "I'd-I'd better go...unpack."

"Oh, yeah," said Dudley, "I'd better go inform my parents of our dinner guests."

"Alright," said her mother said, "Goodbye then."

"Dinner starts at 7:30, see you then," then Dudley departed, waddling down the road. Her mother then turned to her, "Well, what do you think? He fancies you, you know."

"I think he looks like a white, British Fat Albert. Can I call him that?"

"Most certainly not! You shall call him by his name," her mother shot. "But what do you think?"

"He gives me the creeps, something's not right about him."

"Oh, tosh! Nothing is wrong with him; I want no more of this."

"Fine, I'm going for a walk." And with that Artemis made her way down the drive, past two men now carrying her computer desk, and headed down Privet Drive.

After about five minutes Artemis came to a small park that was extremely vandalized, 'Low-crime rate?' she thought, 'I bet he vandalized it.' Most of the swings were broken, and there was rude and vulgar graffiti everywhere. Artemis was so busy taken in the surrounding she didn't notice the lone figure sitting on one of the unbroken swings.

"Oi! Who's there?" the voice sounded thick, like the speaker had been crying.

"I should ask the same thing," Artemis replied.

"Harry Potter," the voice said.

"Artemis Byrnes," she hesitated, "Am I allowed to join you or shall we continue our shouting contest?"

"You can join me if you want." He stared at the ground, and began wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 'So he was crying,' she thought as she made her way over to the vacant and unbroken swing next to him.

He looked up at he, he was pale and thin, but very attractive none the less. He had extremely untidy black hair that had a certain sort of charm. Artemis couldn't understand why he kept pushing it onto his forehead. He also had the most beautiful green eyes that Artemis had ever seen in her life. _Authors Note: Jake Ghylenhaal has the most beautiful blue _ï__

"Why were you crying?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "I wasn't." Even though his eyes were bloodshot and puffy they were still fabulous.

"Yes you were, I saw you." He didn't remove his gaze from her; it kind of made her uncomfortable.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Doubt it, I just moved here from Scotland. Glasgow to be exact."

"Oh, you look familiar, that's all."

"Oh, well I really doubt we've ever met. So why were you crying?

"You want to know?"

"Yes," Artemis said simply, she really did want to know.

"Someone really close to me just died."

"Oh, I'm so sad for you. If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

Harry looked up at her, then hesitated. Finally he spoke, "He was murdered."

Artemis gasped,"Oh, oh my."

"Yeah, I don't know if you know, but last year, ten Death- convicts escaped from prison-?"

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"Well, he was murdered by the woman, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"That's awful. Did they catch her? Or any of them?"

"They didn't catch her; they caught most of the others, though."

"Well, it's good that they caught some of them, I'm sorry about your...loss."

"Don't be." He smiled at her, but she could tell it was a forced; he was just trying to be brave.

"It's getting kind of late, if you live near by I can walk you home." He was right, the sun was setting and she would have to go to dinner by Dudley's soon.

"That," she said, "would be lovely." He smiled, thus time it was for real.

At the same time the got up from their swings and made their way down the sidewalk in silence. After a few minutes Artemis said, "I live at number Seven."

"Alright." They crossed the street and Harry walked her up to her porch.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Thanks for letting me."

She smiled and turned to go inside,"Goodbye," she said, and got the same reply. She opened the door and stepped inside the brightly-lit hall, turning around to shut the door, she smiled at his retreating back and closed the door. She began to climb the stairs, glad that she had met at least one decent person.

Isn't that a lovely ending for this chapter? I think it is, because I wrote it.


	3. Chapter 2 – A Dinner Disaster

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 2 – A Dinner Disaster

Artemis walked up the stairs and into her room, ignoring Paris's questioning of her whereabouts. She looked out the window, just in time to see Harry walk in the front door of- number Four?

"Oh no," she said quietly, "He's not related to him, he can't be related to him, please no." but there was no doubt... "Did Dudley say Four? He might have said something else, anything else. I wasn't really paying attention; please let it not be number Four."

Just the there was a knock on the door, "Art?" It was Paris. "Come on Art, we have to go, or we're going to leave without you."

"Paris, um, what's Dudley's address?"

"Dudley's what?"

"Address, you know the number on the front of every house."

"Oh, no need to be sarcastic, I didn't hear you. I think it was number Four or something."

'Oh, damn,' she thought. "Hey, Paris, does Dudley have a brother?"

"Not that I know of,' he opened the door and asked, "Why?

"No reason, just wondering."

"Uh huh, well, we're leaving in a few minutes, 'kay?"

"Yeah, shut my door." He did what he was told; Artemis heard the creak of the stairs and knew that Paris walked away.

She left her room and walked silently down the stairs, and into the kitchen, swerving to avoid the towering piles of boxes that littered the hall.

Emerging suddenly from the kitchen was her father holding a large rolled up carpet. "Artemis," he said, "We're going to be leaving in five minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, Paris told me."

He walked into the living room, and Artemis opened the kitchen door to see her mother unpacking dishes and placing them in cabinets.

"Why don't you change your shirt?" she asked, looking over a small pile of plates sitting on the counter.

"Why? I like this shirt."

"Change into something a little nicer for dinner."

"I don't see why it matters."

"Just please do it, I want our family to make a good first impression."

Artemis turned and headed back out of the kitchen, back up the stairs and into her room.

She lay down on her mattress that was lying on the floor, moonlight filtered through her window. Shadows stretched across her walls and ceiling, she watched them in a strange fascination. She got her iPod out again and began listening the Eric Clapton's "Tears in Heaven". _Author's Note: I love that song, it's so sad. The first time I heard it, it made me cry. Do you know who it is about? Anyway I'll tell you, about 10 or 15 years back Eric Clapton's son fell out of a window and died. (Isn't that sad?) and he wrote this song. This is one of the saddest songs I've ever heard. I know that these things probably get annoying, but I like reading comments, it's interesting in my mind._

"Art! We're leaving; now get your arse out here!"

Artemis sat up and walked over to her wardrobe where she changed into a plain green shirt. She left the room and walked down the stairs to be awaited by a very disgruntled looking Laura.

"Took you long enough," she snapped. "We're fifteen minutes late now." Artemis nodded; she wasn't all that hungry and thought longingly of her bed, she could use a nap.

The Byrnes family then set off down the drive and across the street to number Four. It was Paris who rang the bell, and Harry who answered.

"Artemis," he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Artemis didn't answer didn't answer, but Paris did, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, wait- your Dudley's dinner guests?"

"Yeah, we are," said Paris, who was looking rather hungry.

"Oh," said Harry, an odd look came over his face..."Yeah, well come in."

Everyone walked in the house, Artemis was last to go, but before she could walk in Harry grabbed her arm and began pulling her aside. After about two seconds of direct contact with her an electrical shock ran through Harry. All of a sudden his head was spinning, images of babies kept going through his mind, so quickly that he couldn't separate them. Next thing he knew he was on his back, lying flat on the porch, with Artemis leaning over him. He could see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear a sound.

'Oh, my God,' he thought. 'I'm deaf. What's going to happen to me?' He sat upright; as soon as the feeling came it disappeared. He took one look at Artemis and took off, running at full speed up the stairs.

Artemis stood up, feeling perplexed, 'What happened?' she thought. Suddenly she felt like vomiting again. Walking into the house she whispered to her mother that she felt ill; her mother didn't argue when she saw her pale and clammy looking daughter. Artemis said hurried apologizes to the Dursley's and made her way out of the house, completely unaware of a certain green-eyed someone watching her from his bedroom window.

Harry looked out his window, his eyes following Artemis's dark hair making its way across the street. Sitting on his desk was a quill and a roll of parchment that read:

_ Professor Dumbledore,_

_This may sound odd, but I met a girl today, I thought she looked familiar, and something happened when I touched her arm_. _It felt like an electrical shock, and I passed out. You told me to keep you posted on anything peculiar that happened and this seemed very peculiar._

_Hope to here from you soon, _

_ Harry_

_P.S. - I case you need to know, her name is Artemis Byrnes._

After Harry saw Artemis enter her house he sealed the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She took off, a small white speck in the inky black sky, she reminded him of a shooting star.

Artemis walked up the stairs and into her room; she quickly changed into pajamas and lay back down on her mattress. She still felt like vomiting, 'What happened to him?' she kept thinking, decided it was best to try and push it out of her mind for now, but was having a very hard time doing so. She decided to watch _October Sky _for two reasons, 1) It would take her mind of Harry, because it was interesting, and kind of sad, and 2) Jake Ghyllenhaal is gorgeous, and he usually took her mind off everything. _Author Note: I love Jake Ghyllenhaal, and if you are to dispute his hotness, we may have a problem._

Harry was pacing his room, waiting for Hedwig to return. _Author Note: I'm in a chatty mood at the moment, and my partner, Lizzy, hasn't been in contact, so I've written everything my self, thus far. Hint to Lizzy when she reads this. Anyway, I decided I'd interrupt the story with a little back round information on the story, I can interrupt the story because I'm the author. If you don't like it, scroll down to the ending asterisk. Anyway, South Park is on in 8 minutes! Yay! I'm not the biggest fan of Chappele's Show, which is on now. Isn't Butters adorable on that show? So, it's 9: 52 PM on Sunday August 1, 2004. How did this story start you ask? Well, it's a rather colorful story. It all started on a wonderful morning on either Wednesday or Thursday. Either way, that day in a nutshell went, swimming by friends' house, friend got mad, me and Lizzy left, friend came over to watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off, which if you haven't seen it, is a fabulous movie. Friend fell asleep, so Lizzy and myself began talking about what the story would be like if Sirius had a daughter (if you haven't figured that part out yet, sorry to have ruined it for you. You would've found out soon enough anyway. Maybe I should have but a spoiler warning. Oh, well, now you know.) So, where was I? Yeah, so we began talking about it, and we made out first draft on a bunch of Post It notes. Then I went home and drafted it (so far I'm on chapter four) then I typed it, now I'm talking to you. And now, if you'll excuse me; back to the story._

'I need to know what happened,' he kept thinking. 'I _know_ something happened.' Ten minutes later Hedwig swooped thorough his window and landed softly on his desk. "Finally," he said. "Now let me see..." he untied the scroll from her leg and read in Dumbledore's familiar hand writing:

_Harry,_

_It is probably nothing, sometimes wizards and Muggles have different reactions. It would be best to forget about it. Be in contact soon,_

_Dumbledore_

'What is he talking about?' Harry though, 'I don't buy that. Reactions? That makes no sense; I would expect him to think of something better. I know something happened.' _Author Note: Yeah, I know there are a lot of these in this chapter, but I would like to take this opportunity to say that in Prologue: A Window to the Past, Aiedail (in case you couldn't tell she's Artemis's mother) mentions about Harry being Artemis's Secret-Keeper. Now, you might be thinking to yourself, 'Secret-Keeper on a person? How would that work?' Now, this is a tricky little charm that doesn't have a name, mainly it's a variation of the Fidellius Charm, which is explained in Prisoner of Azkaban. Okay, so the variation from the original is that Pure Blood wizards can't see her, which explains why Harry can see her, because he's a Half Blood. Okay, James and Sirius can see her because they have direct contact. James is her god father and Sirius is her father. During this particular charm, direct physical contact between the Secret-Keeper and the Secret-Keepee (I know that's not a word) will lift the charm. So when Harry touched her arm that broke the charm, which is also why he had all those 'visions' go through his head. They weren't visions; they were memories of the two of them. Are you following? Anyway, I know people can't remember infancy, because all those memories were from when they were infants. Let's say Harry was a little over a year and Artemis is about four months younger, the charm enabled him to retain those memories, so when he came to meet her he would be able to identify her. Okay, I think that's all. Back to the story, or...should I go to Casa Bonita?_

Artemis was still watching _October Sky_; _Author's Note: Homer's Friend: What's on Awk? Geeky Guy: It's a flightless bird. Friend: What, like a parakeet?_ she was at the part where Homer goes to the Science Fair and his rocket thing gets stolen, when Paris burst into her room with a huge smile on his face.

"Art! Art! You'll never guess what happened!"

"I probably won't guess, so what happened?" She paused the movie and sat up, rather interested in what happened.

"Okay, so the Dursley's made this huge dinner and then out of no where the light above the table fell and crushed the turkey, broke all the glasses. Food and glass everywhere! It was wicked! Look what happened!" He pulled the shoulder of his shirt down to reveal a deep cut about two inches wide.

"Oh my God, Paris!" Artemis stood up and rushed over to him. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, either a knife or a broken wine glass," he said proudly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I took care of it by the Dursley's."

"Alright, where are Mum and Dad?"

"Helping the Dursley's clean up. We're going out to dinner with them tomorrow to make up for this one."

"Okay, go to bed."

"I'm going to go watch TV."

"Fine, I'm going to bed. G'night."

Paris left the room and Artemis lay back down on her bed and resumed watching _October Sky. _

At number Four, Harry wasn't as content as Artemis. He kept saying, "Come on Dumbledore, remember what happened last time you left me in the dark? That's not going to happen again." He pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote:

_Professor,_

_I really think something happened, I know something is wrong. Don't leave me in the dark; I know you remember what happened last time. I'm not going to let it happen again. I expect a reply,_

_Harry_

He sent the letter. An hour passed, two hours, three hours and still no reply. Abandoning his pointless hours of staring out the window and hoping to see a white speck among the mass of black; he flopped down on his bed and picked up Quidditch Throughout the Ages, and then drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Dumbledore Explains it All

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 3- Dumbledore Explains it All

"Hey Art! Time to wake up!" She heard Paris shouting through her door. She groaned and rolled over, trying to convince herself that when she opened her eyes she would be at home in Scotland. But when she did all she saw was the bottom of an empty book case. She stood up and walked downstairs; in the kitchen her parents and Paris were eating lunch. The site of food made her stomach turn; she turned around and walked back out of the kitchen.

Harry hadn't left his room all day. Dumbledore was keeping something from him, he knew it. He heard the flap on his door open and in popped a bowl of soup. He didn't touch it; why was Dumbledore keeping him in the dark again? Hadn't he realized that Harry needed to be informed? He yelled and punched his mattress, there was a cracking sound. He checked under his blanket to find only a now broken quill, he was worried that it might have been his wand.

"Oh, are you coming to dinner with us tonight?" Harry heard Dudley's voice float up the stairs.

"Sorry, but no, I don't really feel that well. I really need to talk to Harry now."

"Oh, he's upstairs. First door on the right."

"Thank you."

Harry heard someone begin to climb the stairs, he thought it was Artemis, but wasn't sure because he voice sounded muffled. There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's open," Harry said, and in walked Artemis.

'She looks nervous,' he thought, as she walked through the door. She stared at the floor, clearly at a loss for something to say.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," she said to the floor. "I don't know what that was."

"It's alright, I've had worse."

"Really now?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about any of them now, but I have. And it's not your fault what happened; I don't know what it was either. For all I know I could have stepped on a loose wire or something." He stood up and walked toward her; she was still staring at the floor.

"Hey," he said, "have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"

"The murderer?" she asked.

"Umm...yeah, anyway, no offense or anything but you kind of look like him."

"Oh," she said and looked back at the floor."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, well it's alright."

"I'd better go, bye."

"Bye," Harry mumbled as she walked out of the room. She left, and suddenly he felt alone and stupid. 'I'm an idiot, why did I tell her she looked like Sirius? To her knowledge he's a murderer. The way to a girl's heart is not by telling her she looks like a thirty- something year old mass murderer. _Author's Note: Any guys in the audience, that is so true. NEVER tell a girl she looks like a thirty, forty year old mass murderer who spent 12 years in prison. _How could I have been so stupid?' he thought.

'Well, that was worthless,' Artemis thought, 'I need desperate help with social skills.'

Artemis spent the rest of the afternoon on _Author's Note: I'm addicted to that site, does anyone know who the webmaster/ administrator of that site is? I think Entertainment Weekly said it might be Kyan Douglas from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. I don't know, just curious. _At about six o'clock her dad came to her door and asked if she wanted to go to dinner. She replied that she didn't feel well, and thought she should better stay home. Her parents and the Dursley's along with Paris and Dudley set off in the Dursley's car. When they were gone Artemis decided to turn up Queen _Author's Note: I love Queen, they're one of the best bands in my opinion. 'I see a little silhouette of a man. Scaramouch, Scaramouch. Will you do the fandango? Thunder bolt and lightning very, very, frightening me. Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figaro magnifico. I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity.' And so on... _and blast "Bohemian Rhapsody". Around a quarter after nine the doorbell rang. Artemis answered the door while singing part of "Another One Bites the Dust".

Outside the door was the strangest looking man Artemis had ever seen. He had long silver hair, with an equally long matching beard. He had half moon glasses, and was dressed in robes of deep violet.

"Artemis Black?" he asked.

"No, Artemis Byrnes," she corrected.

"I see I have a lot to explain," he said gently.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who the hell are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft? Halloween isn't for another four months, sorry sir."

"You're a witch Artemis," these words didn't seem to have the affect on her that he was hoping for.

"Yeah," she said. "I get that a lot."

"No, you are really a witch," he sounded a little taken aback

"Yeah, I'm going to need some proof," she could not believe what she was hearing. _Author's Note: I just figured out I can get whatever I want if I tell my brother I'll give him a cupcake. I.E. Get me a glass of water and I'll give you a cupcake._

Dumbledore took out his wand and with a flick turned one of the rose bushes in front of her house into a large fountain that was shooting Hawaiian Punch into the air. A minute later he changed it back.

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back," she walked into the house. Dumbledore walked down the drive and onto the sidewalk examining the different houses.

"What was that?" said Harry, peering out his window at Artemis's house. _Authors Note: Doesn't Harry sound like a stalker? _"No? Dumbledore?! What is he doing here?" He ran out of his room and into the street.

"Dumbledore?" he yelled when he was halfway across the street.

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore, "I had not been expecting you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have business with Arabella Figg. But I'm afraid I cannot find her house. Would you be as kind as to point me in the direction of her house?"

"Uhh....yeah...she lives on Wisteria Walk. That way," he pointed to the left.

"Well, thank you Harry," and he Disapperated.

Harry walked back home, still confused why Dumbledore was here, and angry with himself that he had not asked about Artemis.

Once Harry was inside the house Dumbledore Apparated back to Artemis's porch, just as she was about to walk out.

"Sorry, I guess. Now, please explain on what grounds you believe me to be a witch."

"Well, let's start at the very beginning, shall we? You were born on November 16, 1987 as Artemis Livita Black. This may sound complicated, but please hear me out before you question. You're the daughter of Sirius Black, a wizard, and Aiedail Ä¬litiaien, an Elf.

"When you were seven months old your mother was killed by a group of Dark Wizard supporters called 'Death Eaters', she was killed because she refused to join the ranks of Voldemort, and also refused to give any information on your fathers whereabouts. A few weeks before she died she and your father cast a charm on you that made any Pure-Blood wizard unable to see or find you. You were with your mother when she was killed, the Death Eaters were unable to find you, but someone else did. They brought you to an orphanage and two weeks later you were adopted by the Byrnes's. Are you following me?"

Artemis nodded, unable to tear her gaze away from him.

"You've lived with the Byrnes's for fifteen years, and they have accepted you as their daughter. Yesterday when Harry touched your arm, the charm that was placed on you was broken, enabling me to find you."

"Okay," said Artemis, "Quick recap: Dad- mass murderer; Mom- Elf; Me: Witch. Do I have the main idea?"

Dumbledore nodded and continued,"Now, about your father. He wasn't really a mass murderer, he was framed for that crime; but had been on the run from the Ministry of Magic for over two years. But sadly, about a month ago, he met his demise.

"So, I'm truly an orphan now?"

Dumbledore nodded and Artemis continued, "I'm not sure if I completely believe this. I would think you work for Paris, but he's not intelligent enough to come up with a story this elaborate."

"Did you ever wonder why there are no pictures of you until you were eight months old?"

"Well, my Dad said that he didn't know how to work his camera..." she trailed off, realizing that he might be telling the truth. The only thing she had in common with her family was black hair. Come to think of it, she has blue eyes, and her mother, father, and Paris all have brown.

Dumbledore smiled and withdrew a tattered old piece of paper, and what looked like a photo from inside his robes. "Here," he said gently handing the paper to her. "Read it."

She took the piece of paper, was it? It was too thick to be paper. The yellowing and frayed piece of paper had writing on it in thin curly green ink, it read:

_St. Mungo's Hospital_

Name of child: Artemis Livita Black

Date of Birth: November 16, 1987

Daughter of:

Father: Sirius Orion Black

Mother: Aiedail Luthien Black (Maiden: Ilitiaien)

Time of Birth: 2:22 A.M

God Parents: Lily and James Potter

Blood Type: O

Weight: 8 lbs.

Height: 22 inches.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

She couldn't believe what she was reading, but it seemed so...real. Paris wouldn't go to these lengths, no one would. How could he have this, how could he know so much about her? She broke down and fell to her knees crying.

"Now, now Artemis, all will be okay."

"Okay?" she said through her tears. "What do you mean ok? Nothing in this life is real. I don't know what to do, someone comes here and t-t-tells me that I-I-I don't, I'm not my family's c-c-child. How c-c-can this be okay? I-I-I just found o-o-out that my life h-h-has no meaning. A-a-and you sit there and say i-i-it's all going to be okay? It's not okay!" she began to yell, "It's not okay! And the worse part is...I r-r-realize that it's true. I k-k-know that I'm not the Byrnes's child," she began to talk softer, "I think I've know it for a long time. I just didn't w-w-want to realize it..."

"Artemis, it's alright. We'll explain it to your parents, though they already know. And if you'd like you can be enrolled in Hogwarts, in the world you belong, and you have belonged for a long time." He handed her the second paper he was holding, she was right it was a photograph. But it wasn't any kind of photograph she'd ever seen (and that says something because she's an amateur photographer) the pictures were moving. It didn't seem possible, but there they were. Inside the picture was the most beautiful women Artemis had ever seen. She had long wavy blond hair with violet eyes. She had high cheek bones, and a very delicate looking face. All together she looked delicate, she was very thin and very tall, she looked like some kind of model. If Artemis had to describe her to anyone who hadn't seen the picture there would be no word for it. Yet, Artemis had seen this girl before, but with minor changes...she saw her when she looked in the mirror (or any highly polished surface). 'That has to be my mother,' she thought. Next to her in the picture was a man. He was also very good looking, he had long black hair, 'My hair,' she thought. And deep blue eyes ('And my eyes?'). This was her father; he and her mother didn't seem to go together. "An extremely odd couple,' she thought. He looked very rebellious, and somewhat wild; and she was fragile and graceful.

The father, Sirius, was cradling a small bundle. It was squirming and writhing from what seemed like anticipation. Sirius pulled back the pink blanket that was covering its face to reveal a small child, it looked hardly older that 6 months. She had very dark hair, and deep blue eyes. The same eyes and hair as the man holding her_. Author's Note: I think Sirius sounds hot. Hahaha, come on. You think he does to. Her mum sound pretty too. Of course I think they do, I made them._ ï

She tore her watering eyes away from the photo and looked up at Dumbledore, who had taken to sitting on the garden wall, and eating a bag of Mike and Ike's. He looked back and smiled. "Are these my parents?" she asked.

"Yes, the late Sirius and Aiedail Black."

"I look just like them."

He nodded, "You should be thankful that you were blessed with their looks."

She smiled, "How long were they together?"

"Since Sirius was 16, and Aiedail was 1,637."

"What?! How old was my mother?"

"One thousand six hundred and thirty seven."

"That's not possible. No one lives for that long."

"Ah, you have a lot to understand about the other world." She moved and sat a few feet over from him on the wall. She wasn't aware that the moon had sunk even deeper into the night, or that the color of the sky had changed slightly.

"What do you mean?" How could her mother have been over one thousand?

"Well," he said," You see, your mother was an Elf, as I had said earlier. Pure Elves are blessed with immortality. Something that we wizard have access to as well, but are a long way from perfecting. Your mother was no ordinary Elf. Out of curiosity, what do you know of Elves?"

"Only the things I've read in Tolkien's works."

"Ah, Tolkien, a true understander of the Elven world if there ever was one."

"You knew Tolkien?"

"No, but I too have read his works, and he has the Elven world nearly down to pat."

"So, his works give a basic understanding of that world?" She could not believe this, it was truly amazing.

"Yes, the only differences are where the Elven worlds are. You see, the Elven world of Evelon is located through a type of portal that only Elves can see. They're called the Silver Gates of Evelon, and when an Elf believes that he or she had fulfilled their time on Earth they are able to return to Evelon, the place there were born. From my understanding time does not endure in Evelon. So no one ages, no one dies."

"I can't believe this...it's so strange. There's a whole other world, that only a few can see. Dumbledore?" he looked at her, "I believe what you say, I just want justification from my family. And if I get such evidence, I'll go to Hogwarts."

"Splendid! Of course, you'll have to be trained up a bit. But, since you're Half Elf, that shouldn't be a problem..."

He kept talking, but Artemis began zoning out. 'A witch and an Elf? And I'm going to a school for wizards...I can't believe this. It's like a dream..."

"Ah! And that should be your family?"

"Huh?" she looked up and watched the headlights of a car pull up the drive. She glanced over at Dumbledore, but he was no where to be seen.


	5. Chapter 4 Yeah, Wizard School, Now What’

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 4: Yeah, Wizard School, Now What's for Breakfast?

"Dumbledore," Artemis hissed, "Where are you?"

"Art? What are you doing out here?" Paris was cantering up the drive looking very pleased with himself.

"What are you so happy about?" she said noticing the huge smile on his face.

"I met a girl."

"I thought you liked Carli?"

"No, she's old news. I met a new girl, her name is Rachel, she was at the table next to us in the restaurant."

"Wonderful, Paris. I don't know what people see in you, but wonderful all the same."

"Shut up", and with that he walked inside. Next her parents walked up, chatting happily.

"Hello Artemis," her mother said. "How was your evening?"

"Umm...interesting..." Out of nowhere Dumbledore popped back up, leaving her parents looking stunned.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Byrnes. I am glad that we are able to meet."

_Author's Note: Through the best of times, through the worst of times. Through Nixon and through Bush. Do you remember '36? We went our separate ways, you fought for Stalin, I fought for freedom. You believe in authority, I believe in myself. I'm a Molotov cocktail, you're Dom Pergion. Baby, what's that confused look in your eyes? What I'm to say is that, I burn down buildings while you sit on a shelf inside of them. You call the cops on the looters and pie throwers, they call it 'class war' I call them coconspirators... 'Cause baby, I'm an Anarchist, you're a spineless Liberal, we marched together for the eight hour day, held hands in the streets of Seattle. But when it came time to throw bricks through that Starbucks window you left me all alone. All alone..._

_You watched in awe, at the red, white, and blue on the 4th of July. While those fireworks were exploding, I was burning that fucker and stringing my black flag high. Eating the peanuts that the party's have tossed you. In the backseat of you father's new ford, you believe in the ballot, I believe in reform. You have faith in the Elephant and Jackass, and to you solidarity's a four letter word. They're all hypocrites, but you're a patriot. You thought I was only joking, when I screamed, "Kill Whitey!" at the top of my lungs, at the cops in their cars and the men in their suits. _No I won't take your hand, and marry the State_. __'Cause baby, I'm an Anarchist, you're a spineless Liberal, we marched together for the eight hour day, held hands in the streets of Seattle. But when it came time to throw bricks through that Starbucks window you left me all alone. _

_I love that song, don't you? I love the line that's underlined. And now back to your regularly scheduled fan fiction._

"Artemis?" What's going on?" her mother asked. "Who is this?"

"Mum? Am I adopted?"

She didn't answer right away, she just looked off into space and sighed before looking back at Artemis. "Yes, I'm afraid you are."

"Then is Paris adopted?"

"No, Paris isn't adopted. He's ours. Though if he was adopted, it would explain a lot..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We were going to," her father interjected. "When you turned sixteen, we thought it made most sense."

"Do you know who my biological parents are?"

"I'm afraid we don't."

"Dumbledore," said Artemis. "So this is all true? I'm really a witch, and am going to a wizarding school?"

"Wizarding school? Surely there is no such thing."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "Allow me to explain. But, may I explain it a place that is a tad more comfortable, it is rather cold out..."

Once again Dumbledore was right; the temperature had dropped several degrees since she first came out here. Guessing by where the moon was, it had to be around midnight.

"Yes, it is cold," Laura said, "Shall we go in then? To the family room?" Her father who had been silent nodded, and opened the door, beckoning them all inside. After they were all situated in the family room Dumbledore began to explain everything that he had said to Artemis to Laura and Trevor.

When he had finished Laura was crying silently and Trevor was staring at the wall, as though fascinated by it. "So," Laura said, "She'll be leaving. What are we going to tell Paris?" she added to Trevor; who remained silent. The family and Dumbledore sat in silence mulling everything over. It was at least twenty minutes later, Trevor was first to speak, "So this is what you want, Artemis? To go to this school?"

"I guess, I mean, my biological parents where both wizards. And face it dad, why would you not want to learn magic? And I suppose," she added looking a Dumbledore, "if I didn't like it I could came back?" Dumbledore nodded, "Of course you could, I do not keep students against their wishes."

"When will she be leaving," her mother asked through her tears.

"As soon as we can, as I had explained earlier, she is in immediate danger, and the safest thing for her and your family is for Artemis to be at Hogwarts."

"Alright...and what about Paris, her new school, and the rest of us?"

"We'll have to explain it to everyone, and it will be hard. But if this is her choice, it will have to be done." Her mother got up and walked out of the room, they sat in silence until she got back with Paris.

"Paris, Artemis will be leaving. She's going to a...Wizarding school."

"Uh huh, Wizarding school, right. What's for breakfast? Were out of ice cream. Art, can you make me some cookies?"

"Paris!" her father said, "Don't you realize what's going on?"

"Yeah, you got some old guy to come here and tell me that Art is going to wizard school. Now, can I have some cookies? Come on, I'll go get everything ready."

"Paris, they're serious. Artemis was adopted," he didn't seem to realize how upset this made Artemis, she looked down at the carpet, barely listening to what was going on.

"Art...is this true? Are you leaving?"

She looked up at Paris, who was looking very upset; and she nodded.

"No!" he yelled, "What am I going to eat? Mum is a horrible cook, and you were going to drive me around once you got your license. No, this isn't going to happen."

"Wow Paris, I'm flattered that you like my cooking, and that I was going to be your personal chauffer, but I'm really leaving."

"When?" he demanded.

"Tomorrow," she looked at Paris, he didn't look sad, just really pissed off.

"Whatever, I don't care." And with that he left the family room. No one else spoke. Sun was beginning to creep through the blinds, it was daybreak; and they had been there all night.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "I'd best be off. Artemis, I'll be back at noon. Please be ready.'

_Author's Note: Wouldn't it be horrible to find something like this out?_

"Okay, I should go pack..." Artemis got up and left the room.

"Well, I best be going too. Goodbye." And he Disapperated. Laura and Trevor just stared at each other, clearly speechless. 'Wow,' Artemis thought looking around her room. 'I can't believe this.' She was clutching the birth certificate Dumbledore had given her, and her photo was on the computer desk, she was planning on framing it. She looked down at the certificate, 'There's no doubt, I don't belong here.' It wasn't so much the leaving part that bothered her, it was how Paris reacted. He was the closest person to her, ever since he was born, and now she had to leave him. She had to leave everyone. 'What did he mean, 'I don't care?' of course he cares. But, it's not like I'll never see him. I still will.' She looked around her room one more time, luckily she was a procrastinator, so most of her things were still packed in boxes. 'Well, I have packing out of the way,' she thought and lay back down on her bed, staring at the birth certificate.

Harry yawned and looked at the ceiling, he had an odd night. He couldn't stop having strange dreams, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember them. Turning over he looked at his alarm clock. '6:07,' he thought, 'I have to talk to her today. I'll do it after lunch...' and with that he rolled back over and drifted into another sleep.

_Sorry the chapter is so short, I have writer's block, and am in a bout of depression, since yesterday I was on chapter six, and the power surged and shut my computer off; I can't remember for the life of me what I had written. _


	6. Chapter 5: And I’m Leaving on a Jet Plan

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 5: And I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane, Don't Know When I'll be Back Again.

_Author's Note: I'm back with the vengeance of a rubber ducky. Amazing what reruns of South Park, and a Red Bull can do, eh? Now, for your musical pleasures I will begin this chapter with a song that I dedicate to Jake Ghylenhaal. "Loving you, is easy because you're beautiful" That's all I know._

At ten o' clock Artemis woke up, completely unaware that she fell asleep. The first thing she thought was that the whole thing was an incredibly elaborate dream, but next to her on the mattress was the birth certificate. She got up and walked down the hall to Paris's room; the door was locked. 'He's trying to keep me out, is he?' she thought. 'I'd like to see him try.' And with that she withdrew a bobby pin from her hair and jimmied the lock, and the door swung open.

Paris was lying on his bed, eyes glued to the TV screen; he was watching _South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut._ He hadn't even noticed that his older sister had walked into the room. _Author's Note: I know I make a lot of references to South Park, but I love that show. The animation is so horrible, but it's insane what they say._

"Paris?" she asked, "Are you awake?"

"What do you think?"

"That you trained yourself to sleep with your eyes open." He sat up and said, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid; I just choose not to be correct." He smiled at this. "So," he said, "You're really leaving?" She walked across the room and sat in the chair that was by his bed.

"Yep, but I promise to bring you home a bunch of wicked Wizarding stuff."

"Can you send care packages of school food home? I don't want to be subjected to Mum's beef casserole anymore; my stomach wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Of course, you didn't think I would let you eat her 'food' did you?"

"I don't know, I'm going to miss you though, I'm not going to have anyone to talk to."

"What about Rachel?"

"But, Rachel doesn't threaten me with death, it's not as fun."

"When have I ever threatened you?" This was clearly the wrong thing to say Artemis noted a second later, for Paris went off naming a ton of times when Artemis threatened; even when she got up and went into the kitchen he was still rambling on about one of her more creative threats, which included being mauled by a heard of savage gerbils.

When the entered the kitchen, they found it to be completely empty. _Author's Note: Quite eating all the Lucky Charms, gosh. _"And then there was the time where you said that you would force my Game Cube into a trash compactor."

"I wasn't threatening you that time; I was threatening your Game Cube."

"Well, my Game Cube is part of me, so it still counts."

"Uh huh, where are Mum and Dad?"

"I dunno maybe they went to by you a bunch of new crap because you're leaving. If they get you a laptop, can I have it? Wizards don't use computers."

"I highly doubt they're out getting me a laptop."

"It never hurts to dream."

There was a shout from outside, "Paris, Artemis, we're in the garden!" And sure enough, when they walked outside, there were her two parents sitting at an outside table, drinking tea.

"How did you sleep?" said her mother, she seemed incredibly upbeat, it was kind of eerie. Considering how a few hours ago she was crying her eyes out.

"Why are you so happy?" Paris asked.

"Well, Artemis isn't leaving forever, this school is a type of prep school, and she'll be home for the holidays and during the summer. I did some research last night, and I found out that the school she would have been going to is also a prep school, so she would have been gone for the same amount of time anyway, so it all evens out."

"Oh," said Paris. "What school am I going to?"

"Same one Artemis would have been going to. So your father and I will be child free for nine months. I love this day."

"Glad to know you love us so much. Really I'm honored." Said Paris. 'Honestly,' Artemis thought, 'She could be a little more sensitive.'

"Uh huh. I'm going to go pack." And Artemis left the back porch, through the open window she heard "Since she's going to be gone for three months before I start school, can I have her room?"

She went up into her room and began putting all her clothes and a few other items into one of her trunks. On top of it all she placed the photo of her biological parents, which she had but into a silver frame.

Harold James Potter Esquire descended the stairs of number Four, to be met in the hall by his overly voluminous cousin.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know what the hell did I do?"

"You did something to Artemis."

"I did nothing to her; I haven't seen her since yesterday. And she didn't look like anything was wrong."

"She won't come out of her house. She won't talk to anyone. Her little brat of a brother said she was sick and wouldn't let me see her."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you."

"Shut it!"

"Maybe he realized how idiotic you were, and he just wanted to spare her the brain power of speaking to you. If I had a sister, that's what I would do."

Dudley glared at Harry, and began to raise his fists, but then took a look at his jeans, as if looking for his wand, and decided that it wasn't worth it. So he waddled up the stairs and Harry heard a door slam. This gave him a sort of satisfaction, then a sense of dread. He really wanted to talk to Artemis, but what if Paris wouldn't let him? He shrugged it off and made his way in to the kitchen. Where he scavenged in the refrigerator through a mass of low fat and Atkins© approved snacks. Finding his efforts to be futile, he retired back to his room and decided to write a letter to Ron and see what he was up to.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed twelve noon, and Artemis looked out her door. Half hoping and half dreading seeing Dumbledore standing there, beckoning her to follow him. But seeing no one, she went back in her room and began listening to Against Me! A few minutes later (by the time it took to play "Those Anarcho Punks are Mysterious") Artemis heard her mother calling up the stairs for her. The farewell wasn't as sad as Artemis thought it would be. Her parents (still smiling) bade her farewell, and assured her that she was going to be missed. And Paris (complaining loudly that she better send him food) gave her a hug. She was quite sure that come September the minute Paris stepped on the train to school her parents would be off to Tequila Town.

She followed Dumbledore out the door, and waved her final good bye to Paris and her parents. She then heard Paris yell, "Hey! Can I have your room?"

"You go near my room you'll be meeting some vicious gerbils as soon as I get back!" She smiled and made her way down the drive, following Dumbledore closely. "Wait, Dumbledore! I forgot my trunks!"

"No worries my dear. I already have them." He pointed to a red Mini Cooper _Author's Note: Dumbledore has a kick ass car! _"They're in the trunk." She nodded and walked over to the car; getting into the front seat she took one final look at her house, and then the car started moving and it began to shrink further and further away.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well," Dumbledore explained, "As I said to your parents, we have to go to London to get your school supplies."

"You can buy wizard school supplies in London?"

"Well, it's a special part of London. Are you interested in music?"

"Very much so, why do you ask?"

"If you are interested, I believe that there is a CD player in the dashboard."

"Oh, alright." She took her messenger bag, which was once again near her feet; rummaging through it she found her CD case, which she hadn't really used since she bought her iPod. She put in Less Than Jake's _Hello Rockveiw_. After about 5 minutes they were on the highway. 'This doesn't make sense,' she thought, 'I don't live that close to the highway.' She glanced at the speedometer, to find that there was no speedometer. But there were several odd looking gauges that had odd looking numerals on them that she didn't recognize. _Author's Note: Imagine the scene. Dumbledore and Artemis sitting in a Mini Coop listening to Less Than Jake... _

"So, are you taking me school supply shopping?" She thought the question sounded foolish, but how else could she have phrased it?

"I'm sorry, but no. One of my close friends will be escorting you. I have rather important business to attend to in London."

"Oh, alright. Are we near London yet?"

"Actually," said Dumbledore. "We're here." The ride seemed only to have been 10 minutes, but there they were, parked out side a grubby looking pub.

"This is 'here'? I expected a more impressive looking place for the entrance to the magical world." He just smiled at her and exited the car, she did the same. "What about my stuff?" She said reaching for her bag.

"It will be taken care of, don't worry." He turned and entered the pub, she shut the car door and did the same.

It was very old and grubby looking, a small sign over the bar read The Leaky Cauldron.


	7. Chapter 6: Knuts, Sickles, Galleons, Oh,

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 6: Knuts, Sickles, Galleons, Oh, My!

"Ah! Remus, there you are," said Dumbledore motioning to a tall man with sandy grayish blond hair and light brown eyes. Artemis looked at him and thought, 'Remus, what a fox.' _Author's Note: This Remus is the book Remus, not the funky looking movie Remus. _

"Artemis, this is Remus Lupin, he'll be your escort today." Dumbledore's words broke her semi-daze, she now felt very embarrassed.

"Hello," Remus said. "I've been looking forward to meeting you." Artemis didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"Well, I'd best be off," said Dumbledore, and he walked back out of the pub.

"So," said Remus, "Shall we begin?"

Meanwhile back on Privet Drive, Harry was making his way toward Artemis's house, hoping that Paris didn't tell him to leave.

"What do you want?" Paris asked when he opened the door.

"I need to talk to Artemis."

"It seems like everyone does today, I honestly don't know what's so interesting about her. But she's not here."

"Where'd she go?"

"Umm....her boyfriends house."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yep, they've been together for a long time. His name is...Jake."

"Oh," Harry was a little depressed now, "Well, when she gets home tell her I stopped bye."

"I can't do that. She's not going to be home until Christmas."

"Oh, okay then. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." And Paris shut the door, Harry stood there, a little in shock. _Author's Note: FYI Paris was making it up based on Artemis's crush on Jake Gyhlenhaal. Get it? _'Of course she'd have a boyfriend,' he thought, as he walked away; completely unaware that on the other side of the door Paris was laughing his head off.

Remus and Artemis were walking down the crowded road in Diagon Alley.

"So," said Artemis examining the Magical Menagerie, "This is were wizards shop?"

"Yep, now what else do you need?" he looked down to check a sheet of paper in his pocket. "We have your robes, cauldron, parchment, quills, ink, books, wand, anything else you need?"

"Can I get an owl? The list says I can."

"Sure," and together they walked into the crowded Magical Menagerie. It was very small, and kind of dirty looking, there were feathers and food all over the ground

"Excuse me," Artemis said, walking up to the clerk at the counter. "Do you carry owls?" She thought the question sounded kind of stupid, but she couldn't seem to find an owl.

"Huh? Owls? Oh yes, there out back. Shall I take you to them?"

"Yes please." The lady walked around the counter and out of a back door, Remus and Artemis followed. "Here we are," the clerk said when they reached the outdoors. There was ever color and breed of owl imaginable. She looked around the mass of feathers, and after what seemed to be an hour, she finally found her owl, a pure black owl, that when in the right light looked navy blue; it was nested between two tawny owls.

"I'll take this one," said Artemis to the clerk, who the coaxed the owl onto her arm and walked it back into the store. And once again Remus and Artemis followed. When inside the clerk placed the owl into a cage and told Artemis, "That will be 13 galleons." _Author's Note: Owls are expensive, aren't they?_ She paid the clerk and made her way out of the dark store, and into the bright sunlight.

"It's a beautiful owl," Remus said. "What do you plan on naming it?"

"Well, the clerk said it was a male so, I really like the name Igby."

"Igby? Is that even a real name?"

"I'm not sure, it's from a movie. I just really like it."

"Okay, so where to next? I think you have everything, unless you want a broom. I think you might have enough gold with you." _Author's Note: Okay, so Sirius and Aiedail left her a bunch of cash, but she and Remus already went to Gringotts in the scene where I was talking about Harry. So, she has cash, also she has rightfully inherited Grimmauld Place, because she is technically the last of the Blacks now. _

"A broom?" she asked, "I can hardly see myself flying, so no broom. I'd end up killing myself." He smiled and asked if she was hungry. "Kind of," she said, "is there a good place to eat?"

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor?" Remus suggested.

"Molly," said Dumbledore, "where is Miss Granger?"

"Oh, hello Dumbledore, she's upstairs. I think she might be in Ron or Ginny's room. One of the two anyway," she said distractedly while making tea. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, Molly, I am just here to find Miss Granger." He then turned to walk up the stairs. By the time Dumbledore had met the second landing, he heard screams of fury.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!".... "OH YES YOU DID, RONALD! I KNOW THAT IS NOT HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED!"

Dumbledore looked at the door from which the screams were coming, a lopsided sign on the door read, "Ron's Room."

"Hermione," said Ron, his voice sounded weak and kind of defeated, "I swear I didn't cheat."

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T CHEAT, YOU MADE ME CHEAT! HOW DARE YOU REARANGE THE RULES TO LET ME WIN, I SAID I WANTED AN HONEST GAME!"

Dumbledore knocked on the door and said quietly, "Is that you Miss Granger?" Hermione appeared at the door, looking extremely embarrassed.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir," she said meekly, her cheeks flushing.

"Now, it's quite alright, but I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favor?"

"So," said Artemis, "Remus, how did you get this lovely job of escorting me for the day?"

"I volunteered for it," he said simply.

"Why? Surely you have better things to do than to take me school supply shopping."

"You'd be surprised at so little I have to do these days."  
"Oh, so why did you volunteer?"

"You are inquisitive, aren't you? Just like your father."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, actually he was one of my best friends. Which was my I had been looking forward t meeting you."

"Wow, I had no idea. So, the two of you went to school together? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we did. We were both the same year in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, well at Hogwarts there are four houses that new students are sorted into. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Lets see if I remember correctly: Gryffindor is for people who are brave; Ravenclaw is for the very smart people; Hufflepuff is for the honest hard workers; and Slytherin is for the cunning Pure Bloods."

"What house do you think I'd get?"

"My guess would be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I mean you couldn't be in Slytherin because your not Pure Blood and I'm not sure of the exact criteria for Hufflepuff. Either way, I think you lean more into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Oh, so is that good?"

"I would like to think so," he said, looking at her over the top of the menu.

"Did that little brat send you away, too?" Dudley asked Harry when he walked in the door.

"You do know she doesn't fancy you." Harry said, feeling depressed.

"You don't know that."

"She has a boyfriend, you idiot."

"No she doesn't! Who?"

"I don't know, some guy named Jake."

"Dammit," Dudley's smile faded, as he turned to go up the stairs. Harry followed him. 'What,' he thought, 'did Paris mean 'she'd be home at Christmas'? I don't buy that, there's no way she'd be at her boyfriends for that long. Maybe he was being sarcastic...well, I have nothing to do but believe him.'

Just then a tiny gray ball zoomed through his window and collided with the wall. Harry walked over the find a dazed looking owl, by the name of Pig. "What did you do that for?" he asked while untying the small scroll from his leg. The little bird hopped up and down on the ground and then zoomed around his ceiling. He unrolled the scroll and read:

_Harry,_

_The weirdest thing just happened. Dumbledore came to the Burrow and took Hermione, said he needed a favor. Have you heard anything? I think it's kinda weird. Anyway, anything new happening with you and that girl? Well, I've got to go. _

_Bye, _

_Ron_

'Dumbledore took Hermione?' he thought, 'that is kind of strange.' He grabbed a roll of parchment and wrote EVERBODY DANCE NOW! _Author's Note: Not really, he didn't write everybody dance now, that's the song that's on the Simpson's. By the C&C Music Factory_ and wrote:

_Ron, _

_You have no idea why he took her? What kind of favor would he need from her? You shouldn't worry, as long as she's with Dumbledore nothing can get her. So she's going to be safe. As for Artemis, she has a boyfriend named Jake, so nothing had or will ever happen. Oh well, I don't think she would have liked me anyway. Tell your family I said hi, and ask when they're going to come get me. I can't stand it here,_

_Harry_

"Get over here, Pig," he said and tied the letter to his leg, and let him zoom out the window_. Author's Note: Because let's face it Harry's no George Clooney. I love Little Nicky _ï

"So what do you do for fun?" Remus asked after they both had their food served.

"Not really spectacular, I like to write, and I like music and stuff like that. I also am interested in photography. Nothing special. How about you?"

"What do I do for fun? I like to read a lot."

"Seems like you're just as interesting as I am." He smiled at her__ and nodded.

"So, are you almost done?" He asked looking at her almost finished .

"Yep, are you?"

"Yeah, so after we pay where do you want to go?"

"I think I might like to look at number ninety three."

"Store ninety three? Why there?"

"It looks like a joke shop, and I promised Paris that I would buy him stuff."

"Oh, alright. Ready then?"

"Yep, let's go," she said as she pushed her chair out and stood up, Remus did the same. Remus paid for both of them at the counter, _Author's Note: Aww, Remus is so chivalrous. _and they progressed down the main road to a small shop with a large green sign that read, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes"


	8. Chapter 7: The Chapter You’re About to R

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 7: The Chapter You're About to Read

Remus and Artemis walked inside a brightly lit and multicolored store, which was filled with children around Artemis's age, looking at shelves and shelves of boxes and bags wrapped in brightly colored wrappers. It was very crowded, so Remus and Artemis had to squeeze through a large group looking at a display that was labeled 'Skiving Snack Boxes'.

"Lupin, is that you?" asked a tall red headed boy from behind the counter, "What are you doing here? We're not in trouble are we?"

"No, not at all Fred, Artemis just wanted to look around in here."

"Artemis? Who's Artemis?" he looked at her and said, "Are you Artemis?" she nodded, and he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, owner and founder of this store." He looked around and yelled, "Oi! Midgets the store's closed get out in the next ten seconds or I'll get the security! Out!"

On command the mass of kids began to clear out of the store, some with agitated grumbles, and others with more vocal complaints.

"Fred," said another boy who was identical to Fred, was standing near a large display of fireworks, "I was just about to make a huge sale. We're never going to sell anything if you keep kicking people out."

"George," said Fred, "This is Artemis....sorry, but I don't know your last name."

"Oh, it's Black." Lupin looked at her as if he was surprised that she had taken to using her birth name so quickly. Fred looked at Remus and asked, "As in Sirius?" Lupin nodded and said, "It's his daughter."

"Sirius had a daughter?" asked the boy called George who had walked over to them. "I didn't know that."

"No one knew that," Lupin said, "Well, at least no one knew she was still alive," he turned to look at Artemis, "Everyone thought you had died."

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me. Did you two know my father?"

"Yeah, we spent last summer by his house." George said as he walked over to the door and flipped the sign that said 'Open' to 'Closed'. _Author's Note: Hello and welcome back to Love Lost is Love Gained this is chapter seven, which is cleverly entitled "The Chapter You're About to Read". Before you continue I would very much appreciate if you would take the quiz that my partner and myself had made on I don't know what the exact URL is but you can find it at __ Thank you for your time._

"You two own this store?" she asked.

"Yep, family owned and operated since about 3 months ago," said Fred.

"Did you two create everything in here? I mean all the props and stuff."

"Yep, we've been creating these since about our first year at Hogwarts."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," said George, "Are you going to go to Hogwarts? How old are you anyway, you look to old to be a first year, and to young to have graduated."

"I'm almost sixteen, and this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me I'd have tutors for the rest of the summer to help me catch up. How old are the two of you?"

"We're eighteen," they said in unison. _Author's Note: Aaaah! My stomach hurts so bad! And I Love The 70's is on, isn't Hal Sparks adorable? Aaaah...the pain._

"Oh, then you've left Hogwarts?" she would be a little disappointed if they said yes, they were very nice.

"Yeah," said Fred, "we left last year." He walked out from behind the counter and asked Lupin if he could have a word with him in the back; so he and Remus walked away from Artemis and George, speaking in whispers.

"I wonder where they're going," mused George, "Oh well," and he shrugged it off. "So," he said again, "why did you want to come in the store?"

"Oh," said Artemis kind of surprised, "I have a younger brother and I promised him that I would get him something."

"Okay, want to help me to help you look for stuff?"

"Sure if you want to." 'Wow,' she thought, 'the Wizarding world has a lot nicer guys than the regular world. Not to mention better looking, George's kinda cute, too.' _Author's Note: They are hot! The twins in Prisoner of Azkaban, they are so hot! _She and George walked around the store and looked at the different magical prank items; George kept a running commentary on how everything was created, and what everything did. Artemis was amazed at the products. She couldn't believe that two eighteen years olds made all this. But they weren't even eighteen when they started making it, they were eleven.

"This stuff is insane," Artemis commented while examining the display of fireworks. "How long did it take you to make these?"

"Well, we used our whole supply a few months ago, so it took around four months to make all the ones here."

"Wow, how do you make them," Artemis asked, looking at a box labeled Basic Blaze Box.

"Ah, I'm not allowed to disclose that information. It could ruin our business, and aside from that Fred would kill me."

"Are they dangerous? I don't want to send anything to Paris, that could, you know...kill him..."

"I think anything in the store might kill someone. It's our particular favorite variety of products," George said happily.

"Well, what would happen if one of your products did kill someone? I mean, what kind of warnings do you have, none of these fireworks have any warning labels. I mean, isn't it illegal to not warn people?"

"What fun is warning people?" asked Fred, walking by Artemis and George, "Warning them takes the surprise out of it."

"Yeah, but it's incredibly dangerous, not to mention you could be sued by the family."

"That's where you mistaken, dear," Fred said, "All our products are perfectly designed to be as close to death without actually dying. No one has ever died from our products, and we have guaranteed that no one ever will. It's fool proof."

"Are you certain they can't kill?"

"We're positive," they said in unison.

"Well, I guess if you're certain they won't kill my brother. Can I get the Deflagration Deluxe? And what are the Skiving Snack Boxes?"

"Ah," said George, "our most popular product. They're candies that make you sick."

"Why would you want candy that made you sick?"

"Well, not seriously sick," added Fred, "Only sick enough to get you out of class when you fancy it. They're color coded, so you eat one half you get sick, you eat the other, and you're better. It all works out."

"Okay, that sounds cool. But I'm not sure if it would be smart to get something like that, he might abuse them." She said. "Oh well." She picked up the box of fireworks and several bags of the Skiving Snack Boxes, and made her way toward the counter.

"Miss Granger...you do understand what I am asking you to do, correct?"

"Yes Professor," she replied, "I completely understand." She and the Dumbledore were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, discussing the plan that Dumbledore had for Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger, I have arranged for Miss Black to have other tutors aside from yourself. Would you like to know the names of your colleagues?" Hermione nodded. "Last night I was able to get certain teachers to agree with teaching her. You understand that you are not to reveal Miss Black's true nature to anyone? And you understand that you are not allowed to be in contact with anyone but your parents and that also means that you cannot be in contact with Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley?" Hermione nodded again. "The people who I have gotten to help this student are Professor Snape, though he can only help on certain days, otherwise it interferes with his business for the Order; Professor McGonagall; Professor Flitwick; Charlie Weasley; and Professor Lupin; and Professor Vector. I have those professors for the more complicated classes, and as you understand, I need you for subjects such as History of Magic and Astronomy. I have arranged rooms for the both of you, as well as meals. You shall stay there until the start of term, correct? Any questions?"

"Well Professor, I was just wondering, why must we do all of this to prepare one student? I mean it seems like a lot to take all this time from all these people, it doesn't really make sense to me."

"Miss Granger, as I have explained about her past, I have not told you the total story. You see, Miss Black is in immediate danger because of her heritage."

"Her heritage? You mean because of Sirius?"

"No, from her heritage on her mother's side. You see Miss Black is a half Elf. Her mother was Aiedail Ä¬litiaien, an Elven maiden from the land of Evelon. I trust you know about Evelon?"

"Yes I have read several books on the subject." Said Hermione proudly.

"Well, her grandfather Lord Aerune is recorded as the current ruler, and high priest of the Elves. Which would make Miss Black-"

"Which would make her the heiress, correct? So, she's going to be ruler of Evelon?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, but do not tell her this yet."

"Why not, wouldn't she want to know all this?"

"Of course she would, but in one night she found out that she was adopted, and an orphan; along with finding out that she is a witch, and in grave peril. I couldn't bring myself to add this to her worries."

"Yes, that makes sense. Does anyone else know this?"

"The only other living people who are aware of her Elvenhood and of her royalty are Voldemort, and Remus Lupin, along with you and myself of course. You do understand why I chose you to do this, don't you?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest."

"Well, I feel you to be my most prepared pupil, and the most responsible in Hogwarts. I am trusting you to keep Miss Blacks secret, and to understand the peril that she is in. Also, the risk that agreeing to do this puts on yourself."

"I completely understand. When will I be able to meet her?"

"Remus took her to buy all her supplies, and unless they're stuck somewhere they should be arriving within the hour. Ah, Thom, can we get two more butterbeers here?" The bartender was walking past; he nodded to Dumbledore and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of butterbeer.

Remus and Artemis walked out of Fred and George's store with several bags adding to the burden that Remus took upon himself to carry.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" asked Artemis watching Remus struggle under the weight of her bags.

"No," he groaned, "I'm doing fine."

"You're a wizard, why don't you just do something to make the bags lighter?"

"I forgot my wand, it wasn't one of my smarter moves, I don't need to bewitch them, I've got a handle on it."

"If you're trying to be chivalrous or something you don't have to, I'm capable of carrying my own bags." He tried to shake his head, but was having difficulty, his face was very red, and he was beginning to sweat. "Come on," she said, "Let me help you, you're going to get a hernia or something."

"No, it's fine. We're almost there anyway."

"It's not fine, at least let me take some of the books. I mean six years worth of books aren't light. I can handle something."

"No, a woman shouldn't have to do things like this." Artemis sighed with annoyance; Remus was too much of a gentleman to make her carry anything.

"Fine, do what you want. It doesn't bother me." She picked up the pace and left Remus struggling in her wake. It gave her a sense of grim satisfaction to watch him struggle, but she immediately felt sorry, as she realized that she didn't know where she was going. She looked back at Remus who was making his way slowly down the street, and rushed back to meet him.

"Come on Remus! Just give me one of the damn bags!"

"No," he gasped.

"Come on, stop being so stupid. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going on like this. You're not exactly strong." She pulled on the bag closest to her. "If you hurt yourself, I don't know what I'd be able to do to help. Just give me a b-!" As she gave a hard pull on one of the bags, Remus with the mountain of bags came tumbling down to the ground, knocking down Artemis on the way.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting ‘Mione

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 8: Meeting 'Mione

"Ow," she heard Remus groan from somewhere next to her. She opened her eyes to see a cobblestone road in front of her face. Remus knocked her down pretty hard; her head hurt like hell, and it felt wet. She reached up by her left temple to find that her fingers had turned red. 'I'm bleeding?' she thought, 'How hard did I fall?' She lifted her head from the ground to be surrounded by a jumble of robes, smashed ink wells, and books, not to mention a Remus. No one was on the street, which she thought was odd. Looking up at the sky she realized that it was starting to storm. Huge raindrops began falling, and lightning forked across the sky.

"Remus," she called, she sat up and looked over a small pile of packages to see Remus sitting up, rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked, he wasn't looking to well. He looked paler that he did before and he was drenched with water, as was all of her stuff.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you don't look alright, you're bleeding."

"Yeah, it's nothing," she said wiping her bloody, wet hair from her eyes.

"Oh, no, all you-" his voice was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder.

"Remus," she yelled, "What are we going to do about all this?" she motioned to all of her stuff.

"Quick, pack it all up again. Wait, where's your wand?"

"It's in one of the boxes," she said, "Why?"

"Just find it," he began looking through bags and then found it. Removing it from its box, he made a sweeping motion, and all the bags were packed again. With another flick all her bags disappeared. He stood up and grabbed her by the arm and took off running, as lightning flashed, and rain poured on them.

Remus sprinted down the empty road, his left hand clutching her wand, in his right, her arm. He was dragging her along, muttering to himself. "Come on!" he yelled, thunder roared again. And as if it couldn't get any worse, the rain slowly progressed into hail. Remus finally stopped at a brick wall, the entrance and exit to Diagon Alley. He tapped the third brick over a small signpost, and pulled her inside the pub.

Their disheveled appearance made several people raise eyebrows at them. 'And' Artemis thought, 'I could see why.' Noting the blood running down her cheek and then newly ripped knees of her jeans, and Remus, drenched in water and clutching a wand as if for his life. He pulled her by the arm through the pub and stopping at the bar.

"Thom, where's Dumbledore?"

The old bartender answered, "Mr. Lupin what happened to you and the young miss?"

"There's a really bad storm outside, I really need to see Dumbledore."

"He's in tearoom four."

"Thanks," Remus said, and once again he began pulling Artemis through the restaurant by the arm. It seemed to Artemis that Remus didn't realize that he was gripping her arm; it was only after a particularly hard pull that made Artemis say, "Ow!" that he let go and apologized. He looked so different now, his formerly neat hair was dripping wet and plastered to his forehead, and his robes, which were patched and frayed before were splattered with mud, and also dripping. Remus approached an oak door with a brass number four on it, he knocked rather hard, and his knock was replied by a gentle, "Come in Remus."

"Dumbledore," Remus said walking in the door. Artemis followed, when her eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room, she noticed that Dumbledore wasn't alone.

__

'_That's_ her?' Thought Hermione, 'That is the heiress to the Elves? Look at her! Remus must be wrong.'

"Hi," said Artemis to Hermione, clearly she was confused on my Hermione was there.

"Artemis," said Dumbledore, "This is Hermione Granger, she'll be one of your tutors for the rest of the summer."

"Hi Artemis, I'm Hermione," and she stuck out her hand for Artemis to shake.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "What happened to the two of you?"

"Storm," muttered Remus, still looking rather vexed. _Author's Note: You doing that thing you do/ breaking my heart into a million pieces/ like you always do/ and you don't mean to be cruel/ you never even knew about the heartache/ I've been going through/ and I try and try to forget you girl/ but it's just so hard to do/ every time you do that thing you do/ I know all the games you play/ I'm gonna find a way to let you know that/ you'll be mine someday/ 'cause we will be happy can't you see/ if you'd only let me be the one to hold you/ and keep you here with me/ and it hurts me so just to see you go/ around with someone new/ 'cause if I now you/ you're doing that thing you do._

Artemis shook Hermione's hand, but regretted soon after noticing that she had blood on her hands.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "You two should get cleaned up." And with a wave of his wand both Remus and Artemis were clean and dry, even the knees of her jeans were repaired. _Author's Note: Don't you love the song _ThatThing You Do!_? I do, anyway it is August 6th, and I have horrible writer's block still. Anyway, I want to go see Without a Paddle, my dad saw it two days ago and said it was hilarious. I can't think of anything to write._

"Mum, I'm going out!" shouted Paris from the front hall, "Be back in a little while." Paris left number Seven and walked down Privet Drive, unaware that he was taking the exact same path his sister did a few days prior. _Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of the series. I'm glad that you've made it this far. _Paris was walking down the street humming to himself, obviously very pleased, 'All those losers,' he thought, 'like I'd ever let them get near Artemis, she doesn't even like them. Oh well, I'm doing her a favor, the creepy stalkers.' He made his way across the street to a small park, and saw Harry sitting on one of the swings, throwing rocks at the adjacent slide. Paris heard him muttering to himself, and with a loud yell he threw a rock as hard as he could at the plastic slide, leaving a large dent.

"You're really going to need some anger management," Paris commented, walking over to examine the dent.

"What do you want?" Harry shot, clearly not too happy to see Paris.

"I can come to a park if I want."

"Fine suit yourself." Harry said and sat back down on the swing.

"What's your problem?"

"This place sucks," Harry said, and Paris's eyes lit up.

"That was the exact thing I said when we first got here," suddenly willing to be more tolerant of Harry.

"Yeah, I hate it here. I can't wait until my friend gets here so I can leave."

"You're leaving? When?"

"As soon as humanly possible."

"Well why do you want to leave, I guess that it can be okay, you just need to A) get a girlfriend; or B) go to a boarding school to get out of this place for nine months."

"Yeah, I have letter B down, and I was working on A until I found out that the girl I liked had a boyfriend."

"You go to a boarding school? Which one?"

"Umm..." Harry hesitated before saying, "St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," he looked down at the ground, willing himself not to check for a reaction.

"No way, how did you land yourself in there?" to Harry's surprise Paris didn't sound afraid or awkward after hearing that he went to a juvenile detention center, on the contrary, he sounded impressed, possibly amazed.

"Armed robbery," Harry said fishing for something that would further amaze Paris.

"That's awesome! Did they do a police chase? Did you have to go in one of those line up things? Where did you rob? How did they catch you-?"

"One question at a time please," Harry felt worried, this was too much. How was he supposed to make up so many answers? And what if Paris told Artemis about this?

"Okay, first question then, did they do a police chase? Either on foot, or a car chase."

"No, there was no chase. Forensics brought me in, by uh...fingerprinting."

"Dumb ass, you didn't wear gloves?"

"I don't know how they did it, but I did have gloves. I didn't have to do a lineup, they knew it was me."

"What type of weapon?"

"Hockler MS semi-automatic." Harry thought he was home free is Paris didn't realize that he took the name of a gun from a video game.

"Where the hell did you get a semi automatic?"

"Internet," 'Yes,' Harry thought, 'he didn't notice.'

"That's insane, where did you rip off?"

"Wasn't anything big," said Harry casually, "An electronic store."

"An electronic store? What for, did you need a new CD player or something?"

"No, I didn't waste my time on petty appliances, I went for the register. If I had enough time I would have went for the safe. But disabling the security system took longer than I meant it to."

"That's insane, and it only got you in a .... military school? You ripped off a store after breaking and entering with a semi-automatic weapon? How they hell did you get your way out of that one?"

"Luck, I guess. I just was really lucky," Harry, his lies coming out so much easier now. 'He'll never be able to tell.'

"That's insane," Paris said glancing down at his watch, "hey I gotta go. It was really cool talking to you." He got up and began to walk away, when he got to the sidewalk he stopped and turned back around and asked, "When you said 'I was working on A until I found out that the girl I liked had a boyfriend,' did you mean Artemis?"

"Huh?" Harry felt embarrassed now, "yeah, it actually was. I was just wondering, what is her boyfriend's last name?"

"Marsh," said Paris, thinking of Stan, "He lives somewhere near London. They met when we used to live there."

"You used to live in London?"

"Yeah, but only for about a year, then we moved to Scotland."

"How long were you living there?"

"Eight months."

"You move around a lot then?"

"Yeah, and it sucks. Anyway, bye." Paris turned and made his way back down the street.

_Author's Note: Going down to South Park gonna have myself a time._

_Friendly faces everywhere, humble folk without temptation._

_Going down to South Park gonna leave my woes behind_

_Ample parking day or night, people shouting "Howdy neighbor!" _

_Going down to South Park gonna see if I can unwind._

_Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy._

_Going down to South Park to meet some friends of mine. _

"So," said Dumbledore, "You two will be spending the night here, and tomorrow you're going to be going to Hogwarts. Is that alright?"

"Yes, sir," Artemis and Hermione said in unison, then looking at each other, they smiled. They had become better acquainted in the past hour.

"Well, we best be off," said Remus standing up, he also had become much happier in the past our. He and Dumbledore stood to leave, "Artemis," he said, "You're in room 9 and Hermione you're in room 10." He was nearly at the door, when he turned around and gave Artemis a hug. She was very surprised and could feel herself blushing. Remus let her go and followed Dumbledore out the door, closing it behind him.

"What was that?" Hermione asked while laughing, "You should see you face!" Artemis walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall, her face was crimson.

"So, why did Dumbledore pick you to help me?"

"I don't know," Hermione said trying to be modest; she knew why he picked her. "Uh, shall we go to our rooms then? There's not much to do here, and we can't go outside because it's still storming."

"I guess," said Artemis picking up her wand that Remus left on the table. "So, you're really going to go to school three months before you have to?"

"Yeah, but it's not a problem, I love the school. And I'm hoping that since I'm there early I might be able to get my O.W.L results sooner. Everyone is getting them in July, and I don't think I can wait that long."

"O.W.L's, as in the bird?"

"No, O.W.L's stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Professor Dumbledore said that you'll be taking yours around Christmas. Until then you're going to have to join up in all the regular sixth year classes. But you shouldn't have any trouble catching up on your work, not with you being an Elf and all."

"Oh, Dumbledore told you that I'm an Elf?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I'm kind of jealous because Elves are supposed to be amazing at Charms and Transfiguration; Ancient Runes too, which you're really lucky because the class is really hard," Hermione said as they began to ascend the stairs. "They're good at Ancient Runes because a lot of the Runes are in an old Elven language."

"I don't know any Elvish, so I don't think I'd do well in a class like that."

"No, you see Half Elves are kind of like Parsel Tongues, they can speak a language without realizing it. Also, like with their ears; Elves have pointy ears, Pure Elves are born with them, but Half Elves obtain them when the reach maturity. So, you should be getting pointy ears fairly soon, you should in fact be getting most of your Elven powers very soon. Well, good night."

"Wait!" said Artemis, she didn't want Hermione to go, and she wanted her to continue. "What else do you know about Elves? I've never heard any of this before. I know nothing about Half Elves."

"Is this an opening for me to explain, a chance for me to express my knowledge without sarcastic comment?" Artemis nodded, fascinated about wheat she knew about Elves. "Alright then, but inside here," she said opening the door to number nine, "We don't want to be overheard." Artemis walked into the room, and Hermione followed.


	10. Chapter 9: Elvish Expressions

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 9: Elvish Expressions

_Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 9: Elvish Expressions, I can't believe I'm on chapter 9 already. I would like to thank my younger brothers, Zach and Ian who are my inspiration for Paris._

Hermione shut the door, and in the grate popped a large crackling fire, and the lamps around the walls burst into light. "There we go," she said to the room. "Now, where was I?" she walked over to one of the chairs sitting near the fire. Artemis looked around the room, surprised to see all her bags laid neatly on a table, and Igby's cage sitting on top of a wardrobe. He hooted softly when the room came into light.

"You were talking about how I should be getting my Elven powers soon."

"Oh," commented Hermione, who had walked across the room to a book shelf that seated dozens of books about magic and magical creatures. "Well, Half Elves reach full maturity after they've made a completely self-less sacrifice, but they never know about the change in their appearance and powers until it happens. So, they can't go around making a bunch of sacrifice's trying to get their powers, it has to be pure. Like I said earlier they excel at Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, also they have a very special gift with animals, so that should also give you a head start with Care of Magical Creatures. They also are incredibly talented at Astronomy and...Divination." Artemis noticed that she said the last word with a large amount of distaste in her voice. "Elves of the royal blood line, Ilitiaien, are gifted with Foresight, which enables them to see into the future. What else is there? Umm...they are said to be some of the fairest creatures that walk this Earth, and some are able to change certain aspects of their appearance to fit into the regular world better. But once again, you won't be able to do anything like that until you reach Elven maturity. As Dumbledore had said, Elves live in a world called Evelon. The current ruler of Evelon is Aerune Ilitiaien. He has been the ruler for over 4,000 years. True Elves are blessed with immortality, Half Elves aren't. The only way a Half Elf can stay immortal is by going back to Evelon, because time stops there and they can't age. Though Half Elves can't live forever they do have eternal youth. Once again, the age at which they mature is the way they'll look until they die. So say you mature this year when you're sixteen, you'll look sixteen for the rest of your life. That's all that I can think of right now, I have a book on Elves. It was actually written by an Elf. It's in the next room, I'll go get it." She got up from her chair and left the room. Artemis sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling, mulling everything over. 'One entirely self-less sacrifice? I wonder what that would be; it can't be a self sacrifice, because all of the Half Elves lived.' She thought, as Hermione opened the door carrying a large green covered book. She handed the book to Artemis the cover read _Elvish Expressions_ by Äeirel Laemerte.

"This was written by an Elf?" Artemis asked, looking up from the silver embossed title.

"Well, a Half Elf. Either way, she wrote it after she departed from the Earth and while she was in Evelon, she sent it with an Elf who needed to go back to Earth, she said the world needed to know about the Elven culture. Well, I'm tired. That book," she said pointing to it, "will give you more information about Elves and Half Elves than any person could ever. So, good night." She walked out of the room and down the hall.

Artemis looked back down at the book and began to flip through the pages, it was extremely thick, and had very small print. Flipping through it she looked at different diagrams of Evelon and pictures of Elves. Looking through the pages she noted the beautiful sketches of waterfalls and different type of architecture. The main thing that caught her eye was the amazing amount of plants and wildlife featured in the book. She spent all night reading that book, because she was immersed in a chapter about Elven cuisine when Hermione knocked on her door. "Are you up?" she yelled, "Yeah," Artemis replied.

Hermione opened the door took one look at Artemis and said, "You look terrible, did you sleep at all?" Artemis shook her head, and laughed. "Have you been reading that all night?" Hermione asked. Artemis nodded.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked.

"It's almost 10 A.M., Dumbledore'll be here in a half hour, so get ready and pack."

"Where're we going?"

"Hogwarts of course," she turned around and shut the door.

Artemis got up; looking at her watch she realized that she had been reading the book for a solid fourteen hours. 'Whoa,' she thought, 'I can't believe how long I'd been reading that. I'm not really tired. Oh well.' She chose a red shirt out of her wardrobe, and changed. She went and began to stuff some of the bags into one of her trunks. When she finished she walked downstairs to be met by Hermione sitting at a table with Fred and George.

"Artemis!" George exclaimed, rising from his chair, "How wonderful to see you," he took her hand, "Hermione just telling us about you going to Hogwarts in a few minutes. That's wonderful."

"Yeah" she yawned, though suddenly felt more energetic because of George's boisterous welcome. "Is Dumbledore here yet?"

"Right here," said Dumbledore striding in through the entrance, 'Perfect timing,' Artemis thought. "Are all your things packed?"

Artemis and Hermione nodded, as Fred and George said their goodbyes. "Shall we say hello to Ron for you then?"

"Uh...if you want... I guess." She said uncertainly looking at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Well, yes, please say hello to him and Ginny for me." Fred waved to show that he heard her, and then followed George out of the pub.

"Fred," said George as they walked down a crowded London street. "Shall we go home quickly, before running our errands?"

"Yeah, we haven't been home in a few days, we probably should." They walked off the street into a secluded alley between two building and with a crack, they were gone...

The next thing the twins knew they were standing in front of a large rickety looking house, several chickens were running around, and a fat pig was sun bathing. They walked up the dirt path and into a small kitchen, only to be greeted by a young girl, who also had flaming red hair. "Where have you two been?" she demanded. "Mum is going to be so angry."

"Cool down Ginny, by the way, Hermione said hi." Fred said casually, he wasn't afraid of his mother.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "You've been in contact with her?"

"Well, we only saw her this morning; she was at the Leaky Cauldron. Don't worry," he added noting the look on Ginny's face, "she's with Dumbledore, and some other girl. She said she was going back to Hogwarts,"

"Probably to get more extra credit," finished George, "like she needs it." Into the kitchen walked another red head woman, wearing an apron, and a slight frown on her face. She was closely followed by a tall boy with red hair, and Harry.

"Harry!" said Fred, "How long have you been here?"

"Lupin brought him this morning," the women said, "Through the Floo Network, thank God; I wouldn't be able to stand it if they would have taken brooms again. Why haven't you two been home for the past five days? I've been worried sick."

"We've been at the store," said Fred, "and if you were that worried you could have came down and checked on us." Molly's frown deepened and she turned and busied herself with a tea kettle.

"So," asked Harry, "How are things at the store?"

"Business is booming as usual. But nothing really exciting has happened," said George.

"Except for that girl yesterday, about the only interesting that's happened since we've owned the store."

"Unless you count the spill of invisible ink. That was horrible, people kept slipping on it, but we couldn't find the spill."

"So, what about the girl yesterday?" asked a boy called Ron.

"Oh, pretty little number she was. Bought some Snack Boxes, and a box of fireworks. Said they were for her little brother. Anyway, we saw her again in the pub this morning. Apparently she was staying there," Fred lied, Dumbledore had mentioned not to mention her name around anyone, or what she was doing there after he found of she went into number 93.

"Hmm...maybe you can introduce Harry to her; he desperately needs help with that aspect of his social life." Ron said, smiling.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry yelled, "That's none of their business," he added quietly.

"What's none of our business?" Fred and George asked together.

"Nothing is any of your business," Harry shot; he didn't like people prying into his failed social life.

"Anyway," Fred said, "Sorry Mum, but we have to be leaving soon. We didn't open the store yet, and Saturday's ours biggest day. See you either tonight or next week." A crack later and they were gone.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Asked Artemis looking at an old punctured basketball that Dumbledore had placed in front of her. "Do you want me to throw it out?"

"No, but on the count of three I want you to touch it." He said, looking down at her.

"You...want me to touch the...basketball?" He nodded, "On the count of three," he said. "Ready? One," he and Hermione put their hands on, "two," Artemis put her hand on, completely unaware of why she was doing it. "Three," all of a sudden she felt a jerk in her stomach, and she was surrounded by swirling colors. As soon as she felt the sensation, it stopped, and as she felt her feet hit solid ground, her knees buckled, and she felt like vomiting.

"What the hell was that!? For Christ's sake, you should have warned me!"

"Sorry," muttered Hermione, "it was a Portkey. It's usually not the best feeling the first time you use one."

"Where are we?" Artemis asked, still feeling very queasy.

"Artemis," said Dumbledore, "welcome to Hogwarts."


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome to Hogwarts

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 10: Welcome to Hogwarts

Artemis looked up at her eyes met the most beautiful old castle she'd ever laid eyes on. It looked like a picture from an architecture magazine, with high turrets and towers, mountains and a wild looking forest cradled it from the small quaint looking town, which was bustling with movement. "This is Hogwarts?" she asked, still staring around at her new surroundings.

"This is Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, reaching down to help her up. He pulled her with amazing strength for a man his age, and she was firmly on her feet, though her head was still spinning slightly. "Follow me please." He began to walk up the roads that lead to the monstrous oak front doors of the school. As soon as they were up the stairs and into the entrance hall Hermione walked up next to her and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Come on boys," Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. Harry and Ron were sitting in his room talking about Hermione, and where they thought she was.

"What do you want Mum?" Ron shouted back.

"We have to go!"

"We're we going?"

"Honestly Ron, you are thick for a Prefect, get down here, I'm not going to shout anymore." Ron shrugged and walked down the stairs, Harry followed.

When Ron was a few steps in front of his mother he asked, "Where are we going?"

"We have to go to Grimmauld Place."

"Why," Harry demanded. "We don't need to go there."

"Harry, dear, I know it's hard, but you're not safe here. It's the only place."

"Why can't we go to the school? Why can't we go anywhere but there?"

"Dumbledore is busy at the school, as are a lot of the other teachers, we can't go there. Come on now, to the fire." Harry and Ron obeyed, following Mrs. Weasley to the fire, where Ginny was already standing.

"Who else is going to be there?" Harry asked, not wanting to be in the house alone.

"Mad Eye might, Kingsley and Tonks will be there later."

"What about Lupin, where's he?"

"Remus has business with Dumbledore at the school. No more questions," she snapped. "Now, you know what to do. I'll be there in a little while, now go!" Pushing Ron forward. He grabbed a handful of glittering sand from a small jar on the mantle, yelled "12 Grimmauld Place" as he threw the sand into the fire and disappeared. Harry and Ginny did the same.

"This is amazing," Artemis remarked, marveling at the painting in the corridors. "This is actually where school is taught? It's like an art museum." Hermione laughed, as she and Artemis walked down the hall together; Dumbledore had to depart to go to an emergency meeting. "So where are we staying?"

"Well, I was originally going to stay in my dorm and you in the Room of Requirement. But I don't think it's a good idea to leave you by yourself, so I'll be staying in the Room of Requirement with you."

"When do I get sorted," she asked examining a tapestry that looked several hundred years old.

"Well, I'd assume during the ceremony. I mean, I think the hat only sorts during it." Just then Dumbledore came striding down the hall toward them.

"Ah, there you two are. Artemis, I've arranged for you to meet all you're tutors in the Great Hall."

"How many tutors do I have? I thought it was going to be you and Hermione."

"You have quite a few tutors, and luckily they took time out of their summers and duty's for the Order to help you. It is of utmost importance that you be taught. Because of Voldemort, as I explained earlier. Well, come on now. We don't want to keep them waiting." Artemis and Hermione followed Dumbledore down the corridors and back into the entrance hall, Artemis turned to make her way back to the front of the castle, but Dumbledore and Hermione turned into another door to the left. He opened the large doors and they walked into a large and bright hall, it had only one table at the far end, and was decorated with banners along the walls. "Professors," Dumbledore said as they advanced the table, "This is our new student, who you are tutoring, Artemis Black, you are all familiar with her history and why it is so urgent that she is educated in our world. Artemis," he said looking at her, "these are your tutors, Remus Lupin," he said motioning to Lupin, who waved, "Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Charlie Weasley, Professor Vector, Professor Flitwick and of course, you know Hermione." As he said every name he pointed to each teacher, who either smile or waved at her, at least all smiled and waved, except for Snape, who looked at her as if he would like nothing more than to see her burn.

"You're tutoring will start today," Dumbledore said. "You have a schedule, each day you will be tutored by three teachers, and Hermione. Every other day you will switch off teachers, today will be Professors Snape, McGonagall and Lupin, and tomorrow will be Professors Vector, Flitwick and Charlie Weasley. I am afraid to say that the teachers will only be here for two hours on their day, so if you need help with an assignment you will have to ask Hermione. The only two who will be here longer than two hours, will be Professor Lupin and Professor Vector, _Author's Note: Okay, in this story Professor Vector is a girl_ who will be staying here to supervise you. I myself will not be here for most of the time, but I trust you will find it suitable. The sorting is on September 1st." he turned to address the teachers, "You have until then to help her as much as you can, and I trust that you all realize how important this is. But I don't think it will be much of a problem, due to her heritage she should excel. Now, I'm sorry but I must depart." He turned back to Artemis and said, "You're first class today will be Professor Snape, in Potions." He then turned around and with a crack he was gone.

"Wait," said Hermione. You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds."

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We have lifted the charm that disables you from Apperating, and Disapperating, because of all the work we need to do for the Order, it would simply take to much time to use Floo Powder, or any other type of transportation. Now, your things, Miss Black, are in the room of Requirement, you will need your cauldron and textbook to start your class with Professor Snape. Miss Granger; please show her to the Room of Requirement, I trust that given your escapades last year, you know where it is." Hermione smile guiltily and nodded, walking out of the hall and beckoning Artemis to follow.

"What's the deal with that Snape guy?" Artemis asked once she was certain they were out of earshot of the teachers, "He gave me the look of death."

"Oh, well" Hermione hesitated, "You see, your dad and him hated each other. It's the same thing with Ha- another student. It's really not that fair, if he hated your parents, odds are he'll hate you."

"I never even met my father, how can he judge me? I mean, he doesn't know me. He hasn't even spoken to me."

"Yeah, it isn't fair. But as long as you do well in his class he should have no reason to be unfair to you." Hermione stopped in the middle of a hall, next to an empty wall and across from a tapestry with trolls in tutus.

"What are we doing?" Artemis asked looking around, half expecting to see a door or something.

"Okay, we have to walk past the wall three times, while thinking about what you need. So, think about a place to stay, that has our stuff. Got that?" Artemis nodded, and followed Hermione in her pacing past the bare wall; after their third time all of a sudden a large oak door appeared in front of them.

"Is this it?" she asked, marveling at the newly materialized door.

"Yep," Hermione said, pushing the door open. They entered a large, cathedral ceiling, room. Inside were two large canopy beds on opposite walls, between the two were a large fire place with a couch and coffee table. Lining the rest of the walls were hundreds of books, on every subject imaginable.

"Are you the one who wanted the art work?" asked Hermione looking at one of the walls, which was lined with beautiful black and white photographs; Artemis nodded, joining her.

"Where's our stuff?" Artemis asked, looking around. The next thing she knew large piles of packages were on both of their beds. Looking through her pile, Artemis unearthed her cauldron, along with the book specified on her book list, and several jars of potion ingredients. "So," Artemis asked again, "what are you going to do when I'm in classes?"

"Well, I'm probably going to spend most of the time in the library, but Professor Vector said I could take some extra Arithmancy classes, because I don't think I did myself justice on that O.W.L. And, Dumbledore said that I'm going to get my O.W.L results in a few days! That's almost a month earlier than everyone else! I can't wait to see what I got. Aside from that, I could probably tag along in some of your classes, well not this one; you have to meet the teachers by yourself. But I can review for my N.E.W.T's and get some extra practice. I just hope that the library is open, Dumbledore never said if Madam Pince was here or not, I just really hope I can get in."

Artemis was double checking her list to make sure she had everything, she didn't want to make a bad impression for a teacher who she thought already hated her. "Well," she said, "I'd better go. Where's his class room at?" Before Hermione could answer a map of the school landed on her bed, and had small stars on each of the classrooms she had to go to. "I'd better go, I don't want to be late," Hermione nodded, she was reading a book off the shelf; Artemis picked up her cauldron, which was filled with supplies, and made her way out of the Room of Requirement._natja _

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777


	12. Chapter 11: Potions

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 11: I am Snape, the Potions Master

Artemis followed the map, down several staircases, past the Great Hall, down a corridor she hadn't seen before, down some more stairs, and into the dungeons. She looked around for the potions classroom, and upon finding it, was less than impressed. The rest of the castle was brightly light, and gave off the aura of warmth and friendliness; this place on the other hand, was dank, dark and gave off a weird odor. She knocked quickly on the door, and heard voice sneer, "You're late." Artemis opened the door, to a room that if possible was even worse than the hall outside; things were floating around in jars, and there were several odd looking instruments on the tables around the room. She looked at the man standing in front of a large desk. "Well," he snapped, "Get in here, shut the door!" She didn't really feel like being alone with this guy in a dungeon, especially with the look he was giving her. "So, you're that man's daughter then?"

"By 'that man' do you mean my father?"

He sneered again, "Yes, that pathetic excuse for a human. Hopefully, you will prove to be a more decent person than he, but I'm not counting on it. I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. My knowledge of potions and poisons far surpasses your own. No matter what you think. You are my new project for the next three months, and you shall address me by either "Sir," or "Professor," every time you speak. Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal," said Artemis, if he was going to show her an attitude, she was going to show one back. She wasn't raised to take ridicule, especially not from some greasy looking guy she just met.

"Do not take that tone with me!" he yelled, "I can see that you are just as ignorant as your father was."

"How can you compare me to my father? I've only said one word to you; you can't judge me based on my family. I know barely anything about him, and you know nothing about me. So if you don't mind, I believe I'm here to learn how to brew potions." She moved to the single desk sitting across from the teacher's desk, and sat her cauldron down. Snape stared at her, with disbelief and distaste etched on every inch of his pale face.

He was clearly at a loss for what to say because he just turned around and with a flick of his wand ingredients and instructions for brewing the potion popped up on the board. "As your first assignment I want you to brew me the 'Draught of Peace,' it is a potion to calm anxiety". _Author's Note: Snape's mean isn't he? I mean they didn't do this potion until they're fourth or fifth year, he's giving it to her as her first thing. He must really hate her. What a meanie, it reminds me of what my 6th grade English teacher would have done. She was an evil wench. _

Artemis read the instructions over and over again, 'This won't be so hard,' she thought, 'it's just like cooking. No problem.' She looked through _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi _looking up what each ingredient looked like, she made her way over to the store cabinet, her eyes focused on the book. It took all her will from throwing a bottle of armadillo bile at his head. She retrieved all her ingredients and brought them back to her cauldron, when she got there she withdrew her wand and started a fire under the cauldron, a trick that Hermione had taught her the day before. She added each of the ingredients in perfect quantities, stirring for the specified number of times, and timing the potion with her watch. Everything was going well, she had been there for about an hour and a half, and was on the last line of the instructions. Her potion had a shimmer, silver vapor rising from it, and she smiled, because her potion was doing exactly what the board said it should be doing. Snape peered at her from over the book he was reading, and frowned when he noticed the silver vapor. The last step was to allow the ingredients to simmer for exactly five minutes, and quickly cut off the flame. After doing so, she looked up at Snape, who had abandoned his book and was staring at her; she smiled at said that she had finished. He looked at the potion, and thrust a flask at her, telling her to pour some of the potion in it so he could grade it. She did as she was told; she brought her flask up to his desk, he was still staring at her with, if possible even greater dislike.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place, playing a game of Wizards chess. Ron was beating Harry stupendously; Ginny was sitting in an overlarge chair, doing a cross word puzzle from _Witch Weekly. _

"Arthur," they heard Mrs. Weasley say from in the hall, "How could Dumbledore do something like that? I can't believe Charlie would agree, it's so dangerous. What?! He lifted the charm? So just anyone can come into the school! What if they attack her?!"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said, trying to calm his wife, "Lupin's going to be there, nothing is going to happen. Okay, Molly, not only is Lupin going to be there full time, but another professor as well. Professor Vector, with those two there constantly and Dumbledore in and out every few hours, nothing is going to happen. Dumbledore isn't stupid, he persuaded some Aurors to patrol Hogsmeade. Nothing, I repeat nothing is going to happen to either of them."

"I'm still not sure, if Sirius was here this would be easier. She could have just stayed with him. I'm sure he would have wanted to see his dau-" the rest of her words were drowned out by the twins bursting into the living room.

"What was that for?!" yelled Ron, "We were just about to hear something important, couldn't you have waited a few more seconds?"

"Oh," said Fred, "Was Ronniekins eavesdropping? Surely perfect little Prefects would never eavesdrop on their parents."

"Anyway," said George, "it's top secret Order business that they're discussing."

"But it's about Charlie," Ginny interrupted, "if it's about our brother, we should have the right to know."

"Well, George and I have the right to know, but you three don't. You're not of age," he said teasingly.

"Yeah, Fred we better go, the Order might need us for another top secret mission." He and Fred left the room laughing together.

"Do you think they were serious?" Ron asked looking at the door.

"For all we know," said Harry, "It could be true, you did say they've been gone for days at a time. And I guess being at the store is a perfect excuse."

"But, Mum and Dad said that they couldn't join the Order."

"You never know, I'm sure they could be useful for...umm...something."

"How was your first Potions class?" Hermione asked when Artemis walked into the room an hour later; she flopped down on her bed and threw the text book across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" she demanded. He was absolutely horrible to her after she made her potion, and started work on an essay he had assigned.

"That wonderful, huh? Don't worry, Snape hates everyone, and everyone...well, almost everyone hates him."

"You mean that there are actually _people _that like actually like that foul, evil, son of a-"

"Yeah," Hermione cut her off, "mainly the Slytherins. He's the Head of their House, so he plays favorites with them."

"Yeah, by the way, what house are you in? I just realized I never asked."

"I'm in Gryffindor," she said proudly.

"Yeah, everyone I've met so far is in Gryffindor. What house do you think I'd get?"

"Well, either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. We can completely rule out Slytherin because you're too pure, with your Elven blood and all, and I don't think you'd get Hufflepuff. Anyway, I hope you get Gryffindor."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Have you finished that book yet?"

"What? Elvish Expressions? Yeah, I finished it yesterday. Do you want it back?"

"No, you can keep it if you want; I just wanted to know how far you got. Anyway, what did you have to do in Potions?"

"I had to brew the Draught of Peace, and then write two essays on different properties of these ingredients. And for homework I have to do another essay on the proper composition of Veritaserum."

"What?!" Hermione practically shouted, "That's unbelievable!"

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't have to brew the Draught of Peace until fifth year, and we haven't even started anything on Veritaserum."

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to get me ready for the O.W.L's. Work backwards or something."

"I can't believe he made you do something so complicated on your first day."

"It wasn't that complicated to be honest, I mean it wasn't that different from cooking. You know measure and mix ingredients, simmer for a certain time, stir a certain amount of times."

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday to Lizzy's Dad! And thank you to anyone who took our quiz on Quizilla! Woo you guys rock!_

"It still not fair that he would do something like that to you."

"Yeah, but what can I do about it? I'm going to take Igby up to the Owlry; I have a package to send to Paris."

"Okay, do you know where it is?" she asked, preparing to stand up.

"Yeah, it's on the map, I just need to find his present," she said rummaging through the packages on her bed. "Here it is," she said, "Well be back in a little while, hopefully." She gathered up Paris's package and some parchment, and stuffed them into her messenger bag; she picked up Igby's cage, which had Igby inside it, and walked out of the room.

She followed the map down more corridors and up more staircases, until she saw an entrance to a small tower. She entered the tower to notice that she wasn't the only one sending an evening letter.

"Remus?" she asked, noticing the familiar build of the person in front of her. He was seeing his owl off into the sunset.

"Hello Artemis, what are you doing up here at this time?"

"I'm sending Paris the fireworks I got him from the twin's store. What are you doing here?"

"Sending a letter to the twin's parents."

"Okay...why?"

"Well, Hermione was staying with them, so I'm just telling them she's ok, and some things that are going on here. They're really worried."

"Oh," she said opening the door on Igby's cage to let him fly onto the rafters with the other birds.

"They're worried about you to you know," he said casually, as if trying not to act like he was giving to much information away.

"Okay...and how do they know about me?"

"Dumbledore," he said simply.  
"So, Dumbledore has taken in upon himself to tell the entire world of my existence?"

"No," he said surprised at what she had said, "He's only telling the people in the Order. You know, so they can help protect you."

"What is this Order thing that everyone keeps talking about? Hermione must have mentioned it at least a dozen times," she said writing a quick note to Paris.

"Well, they're kind of like a secret society, trying to stop Voldemort."

"So, I need an entire secret society to try and protect me to keep some Dark Wizard away from me. Wouldn't it be easier to protect me if Dumbledore didn't tell anyone I was still alive? And let me live under an alias or something."

"It's not that simple, I wish it was, but it isn't. Voldemort has other ways of finding people, other than word of mouth. Which is why it's important for you to stay inside the school."

"Okay, there's only one or two ways I would be able to get out of the school," she said now tying Paris's package to Igby's leg. "I'm not going to be able to get out, not with people tailing me constantly anyway."

"You'd be surprised about how many secret exits and entrances there are," he mentioned, looking out fondly at the grounds, "I'd never thought I'd be back here."

"And why's that?" she asked, walking next to him, and letting Igby fly out of the window.

"Well, you see I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here three years ago, and I resigned."

"So, that's why you're tutoring me at Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah," he was staring out the window at the sky; Artemis thought it was really odd for him to act like this.

"So, why did you resign if you love this place so much?"

"Promise you won't freak out and leave?"

"Was it something you did..." she asked uncertainly. 'Oh my God, what the hell did he do? Please let it not be something...eww.' She took a step away from him, just incase.

"Well, it's nothing I did; it's more like what I am."

"And that is?"

"A werewolf."

"You're a werewolf?" she wasn't afraid, just kind of surprised.

"You're not afraid?"

"What, you expected me to run out of the room screaming like a maniac?" he looked at her with the strangest look she's ever seen; it was like a mixture of every emotion she could think of all rolled into one.

"Your father said the exact same thing when I told him I was a werewolf for the first time. Maybe you're more like him than I thought."

"What was he like?"

"He was one of the best friends a person could have. He was a trouble maker, for certain. He was also really popular, he usually coasted through classes without a second thought..." he broke off, and almost looked as if he was going to cry.

"You miss him, don't you? When I hear these stories, I really miss him too, though I never knew him."

"Yeah, I do miss him." He sighed deeply, "A-at school. We had a group of four friends. There were James, Sirius, Peter and myself. James...James and his wife were killed about fifteen years ago; Peter betrayed us, and now works for Voldemort; and Sirius, he died about a month ago. I really wish you could have met him," Remus was crying now, tears were streaming down his face; it made Artemis want to cry. "If only Dumbledore had found you a month earlier. I remember when you were a baby, he loved you so much. He would always talk about you and say how beautiful you were, and how he couldn't wait to see you go to Hogwarts. He was a great dad to you; I just want you to know that, that no matter what people may say about him, he was a great dad. And an all around great person." Remus looked at her, but looked away quickly, this was the saddest thing she'd seen since watched the dad die in the _Lion King. Author's Note: Deal with me here, I'm watching the scene in The Return of the King where Pippin finds Merry in the battle field. It's so sad; it always makes me cry, so I'm in kind of a sappy mood. Anyway, but isn't this a nice bonding moment between the two of them? And anyway, how would you feel if all your best friends died? _

"How did he die?" she asked, willing herself not to cry along with Remus.

"He was murdered, Voldemort has a group of followers called Death Eaters, and the woman, who kind of led them, killed him."

"Did she get away?" suddenly wanting to see the woman who killed her father in prison.

"Unfortunately, she did. And I would like nothing better than to see her rotting in a cell, back in Azkaban," he clenched his fists, and looked extremely angry, it was kind strange to see him in a mood like this.

"It's okay, Remus. We'll be able to see him again someday. If you believe in afterlife, then we'll be reunited." She looked up at him, and he was staring at her. He smiled through his tears and then hugged her again.

"You're the closest thing I have to any of my friends now, and I swore to Sirius when you were born that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I hold myself to that promise."

"What?" she looked at the side of his head, because he was still hugging her.

He let her go and looked at her, "I promised that wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I'll keep that promise, I couldn't help your mother or father, but I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Remus." She couldn't believe what he was saying; he was promising that he'd keep her safe, no matter what happened. She'd never felt one person care about her as much as she felt Remus caring for her now. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek, before turning to take Igby's cage and walking out of the Owlry.

_Author's Note: Poor Merry, I would find you too. I would find you too. I LOVE YOU MERRY BRANDYBUCK!!!! –sob sob-_


	13. Chapter 12: Seamus and the Sorting

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 12: Seamus and the Sorting

_Author's Note: I just finished chapter 11 about a minute ago, and it's sad. I almost cried while writing it. Poor Merry...I really would go find him in a battlefield. Oh, well, some AC/DC will cheer me up. Damn you Peter Jackson, you make me cry every damn time._

Three Months Later

In the past three months Artemis has advanced tremendously in her classes, even Potions, much to Snape's dislike. Hermione has become worried because Artemis has been advancing on her record of straight A's. Hermione meanwhile, had received O's on all her O.W.L's. So far Artemis is caught up in all her classes, and is even with all the other sixth year students, and is more than ready to take her O.W.L's; though Dumbledore has refused to move them before Christmas break. Meanwhile, Harry has become more and more depressed because of Sirius. He has taken more and more time locking himself away from everyone and only saying "Morning" and "Night" during the twenty four hour day.

Also, Artemis and Remus are very close, and she has come to see him as a version of her father/ brother. She cares very much about him and vice versa. In the span of three months Hermione and Artemis have also become very close friends. And during one of their conversations Hermione let it slip that she fancied a boy named Ron; she had also filled Artemis in on all the escapades she's been on during her years at Hogwarts, while creatively avoiding using Harry's name. Tonight is the night of the sorting, and all the students should be arriving in a few hours time. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a man named Kyle Aubry. Oh, and Artemis learned how to do a Patronus, and strangely enough it's a dog. Lupin is going to be staying in Hogsmeade during the school year, since he can't stay in the school. I think that's all...and now to the night of the sorting.

"Hurry up," Hermione yelled throwing books and clothes that have somehow become scattered throughout the room, into her trunk. "Hurry up; they're going to be here in four hours! I have to get ready! And you should be doing the same!"

"Yeah Hermione, four hours...four...hours. Calm down."

"Calm down, calm down? Easy enough for you to say! You don't have to go down and greet everyone! I have to be down there in three hours! I have to get ready, shower, change, and pack! I can't believe this! How the hell did this get so scattered?"

"Okay, I'm going to go for a walk. Be back in a little while." Artemis turned and left the room, when she shut the door she heard Hermione yell, "You better get back here and pack! I know you can hear me Artemis!" Artemis ignored Hermione and walked down the deserted corridor, taking in the silence and tranquility of the castle, after tonight it was never going to be like this again. She walked around unaware of where she was going, it didn't matter, she had walked these halls so many times before her odds of getting lost were slim to none.

She walked down the hall, thinking of Paris's last letter, which talked about him letting some of his fireworks off on the first day at his new school; it gave the teachers quite a fright when they realized that the fireworks wouldn't burn out. He also found out that Rachael went to the same school, much to his pleasure.

She walked down another corridor and stopped looking at a lone figure leaning on the windowsill, staring out into the forest. "Hello Remus," she said while approaching him.

"Huh? Oh, hello Artemis. Are you excited about the sorting?"

"Very much, what are you doing?" she asked noticing the large trunk next to him. It was at least twice as big as a regular sized trunk, and looked like it was about to burst.

"Well, Kyle's moving in tonight, so I have to move out. I'm looking for the carriage that's going to take me to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, it's really too bad that you have to leave. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll only be a half a mile away," he said laughing, "but I'm going to miss you too. You the closest thing I have now, you know that right?"

"Yeah, do you need help with your trunk?" He looked her, clearly remembering the last time he'd refused her help. He sighed and nodded, grudgingly.

She walked over and pick up the end of his trunk, and together they walked it to the entrance hall, just in time to see a horseless carriage pull up.

"Well," he said, "that'll be for me." He smiled and hugged her again.

"Are you going to come and visit me?" she asked.

"Artemis, I'm only going to be five minutes away. But of course I'll visit you." He let her go and he pulled his trunk down the stairs and disappeared into the carriage. She turned and began to walk back to the Room of Requirement.

Upon arriving she regretted immediately, for Hermione was still in a packing frenzy, running around the room, and throwing all her things into a pile. It was only after Artemis threatened her with the Draught of Peace did she calm down slightly.

"So, where were you?" she asked after she calmed down. They were sitting in two chairs near the fire; Hermione had packed all Artemis's stuff too.

"I was helping Remus to his carriage to Hogsmeade."

"You fancy him, don't you?" she inquired. Artemis knew in what sense she was using the word fancy, but decided to play dumb anyway.

"Of course I like Remus; he's like family to me."

"No, I mean you actually fancy him, like you would want to date him." Artemis looked away from Hermione, she really did have a crush on Remus, she had since the day she met him.

"I don't know," she said to the wall.

"I know you fancy him, so don't try and lie to me. But you do realize that he's too old for you."

"He isn't too old for me! It's only by nineteen years."

"So you really do fancy him, you've put thought into it. You can't talk your way out of this one Artemis. Having a crush on your father's best friend. For shame. And he is too old for you."

"I still don't think so; I mean there have been bigger age gaps."

"Yeah, name one that applied to someone around your age."

"Well I can't think of one right now, but I'm sure if I looked I'd be able to find one. Anyway, I'm an Elf, and once I reach maturity I'd be able to bring Remus to Evelon, so he wouldn't age, so it wouldn't matter."

"You're crazy for him. You've actually put thought into bringing him to Evelon?"

"No, I never said that!"

"You just did. You've dug yourself into a pretty deep hole now; I'd like to see you talk your way out of it."

"Don't you have more packing to do?"

"Nope, I finished. All I have to do now is talk about your illicit love affair with Lupin."

"It's not a love affair! Shut up, I have to go change." Artemis got her robes out of her trunk and went to the bathroom to change into her uniform, while hearing Hermione sing 'Remus and Artemis sitting in a tree.' "I thought you were supposed to be the mature one," she said once she changed. "How about I tell Ron about your little crush on him?"

Her face went from a smile to the most stern and serious look ever. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I don't know. I think a person who's having an 'illicit love affair' might just tell."

"You couldn't."

"Want to bet?"

"Okay, I'll shut up, if you do."

"Deal," and she stuffed her regular clothes back into her trunk.

"Well," Hermione said suddenly serious, and out of her giggly girly mood. We should bring our things to the front entrance, so they can get brought to our rooms. I really hope you're in Gryffindor."

"Me too," Artemis replied hoisting her trunk off the bed. "Shall we levitate them?" Hermione nodded, and the next second both trunks were levitating and following the girls out of the room.

"Since you're getting sorted, where do you go?" Hermione asked after they'd set their trunks down in the hall.

"McGonagall said I have to wait out here with the rest of the first years."

"Wow that must be humiliating; you have to get sorted with a bunch of little kids. But don't worry; you'll fit right in with their crowd."

"Shut up or I hear a little message coming to Ron!"

"Okay, that's really not funny. Well," she said looking at her watch, "I've got to go out to the train station. Be back in about an hour. I hope to see you in Gryffindor." She walked away, and Artemis walked through the doors of the Great Hall. It was decorated brighter and more splendid than she had ever seen it.

"Miss Black," Professor McGonagall said, hurrying up to her. "The students will be arriving in a few minutes time, please follow me." She made her way out of the Great Hall and down a small corridor; she stopped at another small corridor that connected to the Great hall. "The first years will come through here, we will wait until they arrive, where I shall give further instructions." They were there for about three minutes when there was a loud roar of chattering and what sounded like a fairly large stampede. "That will be the rest of the student body. First years will be here in about ten minutes." They waited in silence for a few minutes, when a second stampede came up the passage way, though this was much quieter and sounded nervous.

After the crowd quieted down Professor McGonagall spoke, "Hello first years, and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hermione!" Ron yelled sprinting up the area between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. "Where have you been? You haven't sent us any letter, or any reason of why you left! Where have you been?!"

"Ronald," she said quietly, "you are not my keeper, and have no authority over where I go, and have no reason to be in my business. But I've been here if that will make the end to your senseless questioning. Where's Harry?"

"I'm right here," he said, walking down the opposite side of the table and sitting across from Hermione. "How's your summer been?"

"Actually, it's been wonderful. I was able to find out my O.W.L grades earlier, what did you guys get?"

Harry and Ron were saved the trouble of answering directly by a crowd of first years walking into the Great Hall. Harry wasn't interested in the sorting; he wasn't interested in anything anymore. He just stared down at his plate, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He in fact had tuned every noise in the hall out, just thinking about Sirius to himself, and fighting back the urge to cry. He wanted to get out of there; the next thing he knew the Sorting Hat's song was over, and it was starting to sort. He didn't listen, he didn't want to, the only thing he wanted to do was go up to his dorm and sleep. He wanted to sleep until he died, so he would see Sirius again. The thought always occurred to him that he still had Lupin, but Lupin was busy now. He had other things to do. The Sorting was over, the only reason Harry noticed that was because the reflection in his plate was no longer there, but was covered with potatoes, that he realized Hermione put there.

Five Minutes Ago...

"Artemis Black," Professor McGonagall called after all the first years have been sorted. She noticed that she attracted a lot of stares as she walked up to the stool, was it because she looked to old to be a first year, or because of her last name, she couldn't tell, but she felt very awkward when a patched and frayed hat was set on her head.  
"Black, eh?" it said and she thought, 'Oh my God, it's in my head!'

"Yes, I am in your head. You're an Elf I see! So we can rule out Slytherin, you're not Pure Blood, and to pure of heart. You have a lot of brains; you must have to be able to catch up on five years worth of school in three months. So perhaps Ravenclaw? I'll come back to that one. You're loyal but not the hardest worker, I see you're a procrastinator, and usually coast through things easily, like your father. So, we have narrowed it down to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I also see that you have strong feelings for one, Remus Lupin. He's too old for you. Where was I? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; well Elves are very noble and brave. And I see you even have the noble blood of Ä¬litiaien running through your veins. So that would make you heiress to the throne? I believe so; well I think I have only one choice....Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out loud, the table on her far left exploded with cheers, as she made her way down to a space that was made by two boys that looked about her age.

"Hi," said the one on her right, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and an Irish accent, "My name is Seamus Finnigan, and this," he said pointing to the boy on her left, "Is Dean Thomas." Dean was sitting next to a girl with red hair.

"This is Ginny Weasley," Dean said, Ginny leaned over and said hello.

"Hi, I'm Artemis Black. Ginny, are you related to Fred and George?"

"Yeah, they're my older brothers. You know them?"

"I met them at their store a few months ago."

"Was it at the end of June?"

"Yeah, it was. I think it was on June 29th or something like that."

"So then you were the one they were talking about..." she said offhandedly.

"They were talking about me? What did they say?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Alright," she turned back to Seamus and asked if he liked Hogwarts.

"Oh, yeah," he said, "it's great. What year are you going to be in; I mean you look to old to be in first."

"Yeah, I'm going into sixth year...I'm a...transfer student from Scotland," thinking of the lie Remus told her to say if the subject came up.

"That's cool; do you need a tour around the school?"

"Sure," she said, not wanting him to know that she'd been here for quite a while.

"So, you last name is Black? Any relation to Sirius?"

"Actually yeah. He's kind of my father."

"Sirius Black is your father?! Have you ever met him?"

"Yeah, he's my father, and I haven't met him, at least not recently."

"I hope this doesn't sound insensitive, but how does it feel to have him as a father? I mean he spent the last twelve years in Azkaban for murder."

'Looks like she's hitting it off with Seamus,' Hermione thought looking down the table at Artemis's turned head. 'Is that going to be a good thing or a bad? I hope he doesn't notice her last name..."

"Harry! Hey, Harry! I'm talking to you, you know!" Ron was shouting and waving his arms, trying to get Harry's attention. "Hey," he said after he got Harry's attention, "did you see the new girl?" Hermione noticing this was a danger sign elbowed Ron very hard in the side, though trying to be discreet while doing so. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Did you ever stop to think that the new girl doesn't want people gawking at her?"

"She's new; she's going to want some friends or something."

"I think that she had enough of a friend in Seamus, she doesn't need you Ron."

"What is your problem? You disappear for three months, we don't hear from you, you come back, we still don't get a word out of you. And now you yell at me for talking about a new kid. You have some serious problems."

"Ron, even if I wasn't gone for three months I would still yell at you for talking about the new girl, and it's none of your business what I've been doing for the past three months. Now, how did you two do on your O.W.L's?"

"What were your grades?" Ron asked, obviously not wanting to answer her question. He figured her talking about her grades would carry them through the rest of the feast.

"I got all O's. I'm quite proud of it actually. What is it, twelve or thirteen O.W.L's? When you get twelve you get a plaque in the trophy case, so I'm hoping Dumbledore will mention something about it. It would be so exciting to have a plaque! I mean then everyone would know how well you did, and..." Ron tuned her out after that and ate the rest of his food.

After the feast was done, and all the students were full, first years (and Artemis) began following the Prefects out of the hall, to go to their dormitories. "I'll see you guys later," Harry mumbled and left the hall quickly, avoiding the swarms of first years.

"First years, over here please," Hermione called to a group about to leave the hall. Artemis walked over to her and Ron and greeted them.

"Hi Hermione," she said, "And...friend."

"I'm Ron," he said looking at her, "and you're the transfer, right? Something Black, right? Like in Sirius Black."

Artemis looked at Hermione, who shook her head and said, "Ron, please don't pester Artemis. It's not easy to be a transfer, and I don't want you making it harder for her."

"I was just asking, no need to bite my head off," he walked away from them, and disappeared into the entrance hall.

"Hermione," Artemis said, "You do realize that people are going to ask about why I'm here, and my last name. And as much as I appreciate you helping me, you can't yell at every person who asks. Remus told me what to say, and eventually, I guess I have to tell the truth."

"Hey Black!" they heard a voice yell from behind them, up walked a pale boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "I see you've gone against your family line, and now have the horrible curse of being in Gryffindor. That's really too bad."

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect. And I would advise you not to hang around with Mud Bloods like Granger here."

"And you expect me to hang out with you? Why would I do something like that? I mean no offense, but you're not all that attractive, and you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons in proper social etiquette. Maybe after a face lift and some rhinoplasty, and of course a trip to Little Miss Manners, we'll talk. Bye." She turned and walked away, Hermione next to her and a bunch of first years following.


	14. Chapter 13: The Gryffindor Tower

Love Lost is Love Gained

Chapter 13: The Gryffindor Tower

"Okay, here we are," Hermione said when they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, "Royal We," she said and the door swung open. _Author's Note: I couldn't think of a password and Lizzy was talking about the Royal We today. There was a South Park mini marathon on today! _They all walked into a large brightly lit room, that had several rickety tables, and some pulpy looking chairs. "This is the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said to everyone, "The boys dorms are on the right, and girls on the left. All your things will be up there." The first years departed, leaving the common room almost empty, with the exception of Ron, Seamus, Dean, and a few other students Artemis hadn't met. "Artemis," Hermione said, "this is Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus," she said pointing to each one. "They're all sixth years, too."

"Hi," Artemis said to everyone, and got that as a reply. "Umm...not to be rude, but I think I'm going to go up to the dorm." She turned to walk but stopped when she heard her name called, it was Seamus.

"Hey, sorry I can't show you around today, it's kind of late. But do you want me to tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be great." She said, feeling kind of weird that she was going to get a tour, and she already knew her way around.

"Great, umm...see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, good night," she said, and went up the left stair case.

"It is getting kind of late, I'm going to bed too." Hermione said, and departed to the stairs, Lavender and Parvati followed. A few minutes later all the boys went up to their dorm.

"Hey Seamus, do you like her or something?" Dean asked when they were in their dorm. Harry was lying in bed, and everyone else was getting ready to sleep.

"Why do you ask?" Seamus said, determined to look at anything but Dean.

"Oh," Dean said, putting on a giggly happy voice, "would you like a tour of the school? I would sure be overjoyed to help you around. All you need to do is ask, anything you need. I would take a bullet for you."

"I didn't say that, and I don't sound like that either. I was just trying to be hospitable."

"Hospitable? How is volunteering to be someone's lackey being hospitable?"

"I'm not going to become her lackey. I just want to help, if you had manners you would do the same."

"Who are you talking about," Neville asked, pouring himself a glass of water; Ron was sitting on his bed, and Harry, who wasn't asleep, was looking over at the both of them.

"The new girl," Dean said, "Seamus fancies her."

"I do not!" Seamus shouted, "Shut up, Dean!"

"The Artemis girl?" Neville asked, Harry sat up in bed.

"Artemis?" he asked, "What's her last name?"

"Weren't you paying attention during the sorting, and yeah Neville, the Artemis girl." Harry shook his head. "Well, her last name's Black. It's that Sirius guy's daughter."

"What?!" Harry yelled standing up.

"Yeah," said Seamus, "the murderer, apparently he had a daughter before he was shut up in Azkaban. It's kind of weird; she's never met him or anything. Said she was an exchange student from Scotland."

'Sirius,' Harry thought, 'He had a daughter? So that's what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about, she's been here the entire time. That's why Lupin was here. Artemis, could it be her? Artemis isn't a very popular name...it could be, but she said her last name was Byrnes. But she also said she moved here from Scotland...is it her? It can't be, but it's just too big of a coincidence.' He stood up and left the dorm in his pajamas.

"Harry where are you going?" Ron yelled after him.

Harry ran down the stairs, and back into the common room, walked over to the entrance to the girl's dorm and screamed, "Hermione!" Several doors opened with girls sticking their heads out, after about a minute Hermione emerged by herself, still in her uniform.

"What do you want Harry? I was getting ready for bed."

"I have to ask about the new girl; Artemis is her name, right?" Hermione sighed and looked away before nodding. "Artemis Black?" She nodded again, "She transferred from Scotland?" She nodded another time, "I need to see her, now."

"Harry, I can't just go and get her. She was going to sleep."

"She's Sirius's daughter, I NEED to talk to her now!"

"Fine, I'll go get her, but if she's mad about it, it isn't my fault." She went back up the stairs and Harry stood at the foot of the stairs in his pajamas. She returned a few minutes later with another girl; Harry had seen this girl before, he'd seen her at Privet Drive...

"Harry?" she asked, while walking down the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You're not a witch!"

"And you're not a wizard, you're a felon."

"A felon?" he asked, really confused.

"Yeah, according to Paris's last letter you were arrested for armed robbery with a semi automatic weapon."

"Oh that...I needed to tell Paris something, because my aunt and uncle wouldn't let me tell anyone I went here."

"Okay, so you're here and not a convict."

"Yeah, why are you here? What about Jake?"

"I'm here because I'm a witch, and who's Jake?"

"You know, Jake Marsh."

"I don't know anyone named Jake Marsh."

"But Paris said that you had a boyfriend named Jake Marsh, and he lives in London."

"Not only do I not know anyone with the last name of Marsh, but I don't know anyone named Jake."

"So Paris lied to me?"

"Looks like it. If you'll excuse me, can we talk tomorrow? I'm kind of tired," she didn't want to talk right now; she knew he was going to interrogate her about her past, and that was the last thing she wanted to explain.

"No, I want you to explain everything now." Artemis looked around for Hermione to help her, but she had gone up to her dorm.

"Everything now? That's really not fair, why can't I do it tomorrow?"

"You explained everything to Seamus."

"Seamus asked three hours ago, not at eleven at night."

"No, I want to know now!"

"Fine," she said grudgingly, she really didn't want to talk about it, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to let her go bed without an explanation.

"Harry? What are you doing down here still? It's time to go to sleep, if another Prefect sees you, you're going to be in so much trouble." Ron said, standing at the foot of the boy's staircase.

"Yeah Ron, I'll be up in a little while, Artemis has something to explain to me."

"Oh, yeah, you're the one Seamus said was Sirius's daughter."

"Yeah, I knew it was a mistake to tell Seamus...I wish Lupin would have given me another lie about my last name." she said the last part quietly, and to herself.

"So, you have been in contact with Lupin?"

"Yes, Harry, I have been in contact with Remus, he's been here at the school with me and Hermione this entire time."

"And Charlie?" Ron asked, he moved from the stairs, and was now leaning over the back of one of the couches.

"Yeah, Charlie was here to. Along with a bunch of other teachers."

"Ok, now about Sirius," Harry demanded impatiently.

"Will you let me explain everything? I mean, nothing will make sense if you just demand certain parts." She said walking from the stairs and sitting on the couch a few feet from where Ron was kneeling.

"Okay," Harry and Ron said together, both looking at her.

"Well it turns out that I was adopted, which is why I lived with the Brynes's. I found out about three months ago that I was adopted, and that I was Sirius's daughter. I stayed here during the summer to get tutored so I would be caught up with all the other sixth years. So now I'm caught up, going to take my O.W.L's at Christmas, and am going to all the regular classes with all you. And right now, I'm going to bed. Good night." She got up and ran up the stairs to the dorm, so neither of them could stop her.

"So is that what my parents were talking about a few months ago? Wait, that's the girl who moved across the street from you?"

"Yeah, this is really weird. I can't believe this; I don't understand when did he have a daughter?"

"You should probably ask Dumbledore, he'd know. Anyway, I'm going to bed too, you should too, if someone catches you you're busted."

"Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes." Ron left the common room, leaving Harry to sit by himself while thinking everything over. 'None of this makes sense,' he thought, 'why didn't Dumbledore explain this to me. Of course I'd want to know that she was Sirius's daughter. What now? Seamus likes her, and he just stopped hating me. Why the hell did this happen?' he got up and walked back up into the dorm, to find that not a single person was asleep, on the contrary, they were all sitting up and talking, but feel silent when Harry opened the door. He thought that they were probably talking about him.

"So, what happened?" Seamus asked, looking over at him.

"Well," Harry said, "she defiantly Sirius's daughter. I should ask Dumbledore about it."

"Why do you need to ask Dumbledore about it, how does this apply to you?"

"Sirius was my god father, and he was innocent."

"What do you mean 'was innocent'?" Dean asked looking at Harry.

"He died a few months ago."

"Yeah, we were all there." Neville said looking at Ron, "in the Department of Mysteries. Didn't Bellatrix Lestrange kill him?" Harry and Ron nodded.

"How do you know he was innocent?" Dean asked, sounding a bit confused.

"It's a long story," Ron said, yawning, "Can we go to bed now?"

"So her dad was a murderer, who wasn't a murderer?"

"Basically," Harry said simply.

"Wait," Ron said, "How do we know she's Sirius's daughter? I mean couldn't she be making it up?"

"Why would she make something like that up? I met her this summer, and she didn't seem like someone who would lie about something so serious."

"Well, her brother lied to you. How do you know she wouldn't do the same?"

"She has a brother?" Seamus asked, looking between Ron and Harry,

"Yeah, well she was adopted, so he's her half brother, or legal brother something like that."

"How did you meet her during the summer?" Seamus asked, more aggressively than he intended to.

"Her family moved across the street from my aunt and uncle's house."

"Wow," Dean said, "this is really weird."

In the girl's dorm, everyone was asleep except for Hermione when Artemis went back up there.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded when she walked into the door.

"Someone told Harry I was Sirius's daughter, and he demanded the truth. Why does it matter to him anyway?"

"He's Sirius's god son. You see, Harry's parents were killed when he was about one, and he's lived with his aunt and uncle since. But he spent last summer with Sirius, and was very attached to him. So you could imagine what meeting his daughter would make him feel like."

"Oh, well, it kind of makes sense. A few months ago when I met him for the first time he told me I looked kind of like Sirius. So, I can see where he got it from."

"You've met Harry before," Hermione inquired, "When?"

"A few days before I came here, my family moved across the street from his aunt and uncle."

"That's kind of strange, well more of a really big coincidence."

"Yeah, a really confusing, complicated day. I have to ask Dumbledore something tomorrow."

"What's do you need to ask?"

"Well, you know how when we were at the Leaky Cauldron, you mentioned something about the royal line of Ilitiaien, well when is was getting sorted the hat mentioned it, and said I was an heiress." Hermione looked around nervously, "And I was wondering if that was true, because Dumbledore never mentioned it."

"Artemis, it's true. Dumbledore told me about it, but didn't want to tell you, because he thought you had enough to worry about with starting school and everything."

"So, he's still keeping secret from me? Well, it really sucks that no one can even tell me about my past. You know, because it has nothing to do about me, so obviously I'm not entitled to know about being and heiress to a throne."

"That's not true; he was trying to protect you. He told you that Voldemort is going to want you on his side, and he was just trying to lighten the load, he wasn't keeping secrets."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to go to bed, and first thing in the morning I'm going to Dumbledore, after that I'm sending Remus an angry letter. So my agenda for tomorrow:

1) See Dumbledore

2) Write angry letter to Remus

3) Avoid Harry

4) Go to classes.

That about sums up my plans for tomorrow. Well, good night." Artemis laid in bed, and began to draw the curtains shut.  
"Why are you going to avoid Harry?"

"I don't want any more interrogations by him, doesn't he realize that he's being insensitive, and I don't want to talk about it. Then he complains that I told Seamus before I told him, well, Seamus asked me hours ago, and now I regret telling him anything. Good night." She drew her curtains shut and stared up at the ceiling, thinking, unaware that a few rooms over Harry was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
